Act on it
by eine.hexe
Summary: their whole lives are an act. will they be able to find reality between the lines and act on it?
1. best at what I do

**Act on it**

* * *

_**Chapter 1 - Best at what I do**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor do I make money out of what I write. I do it just for fun. Unfortunately Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko... *sigh*

* * *

"Come on, damn it; get everything ready for once!"

"Yes sir!"

"Okay, listen up everybody; I want this to be perfect. We're not shooting it again, copy that? Now roll the tape!"

Background: a nearly empty garage, except for the few old stereos and TVs thrown in a corner. Otherwise, one could only see dust and crumbled papers covered in disgusting grime. The garage door – half open, allowing sunbeam to partially enter it creating a dim light.

Date and time: 29th of March 2009, about 5 pm.

"I can't," a tall, sexy blonde dressed in jean shorts and a wife beater stated oh-so-matter-of-factly facing away from her partner.

"Don't you think I already know that?" he asked smugly, wearing a wide grin on his totally kissable lips, whirling her around to look her in the eye.

"Don't," she started, detaching his hand from her shoulder, "don't touch me."

"You seemed to like it last night. A lot," he told her without losing his cocky attitude, studying her closely and noting the way she cringed at his last reply. "Am I right?" he asked, as if to put salt on the wounds.

"Just… get away from me. I'm not some stupid whore!"

"You sure act like one," he argued and was rewarded with a loud slap across his left cheek. After recovering from the obvious initial shock, he grabbed her right hand and inched his face closer to hers, making her visibly cower in what seemed like fear. He chose that moment to offer her his trademark smirk.

"You think you can run away from me? Think you'll spend your whole life trying to escape me? Think again, slut. _You_ are mine to do as I fucking please, hear me?" he asked her in what seemed to be a pleasant tone.

"N-n-no," she told him, the stuttering words almost failing her.

"You won't say that when you realise your life is in serious danger. You've already forgotten what I did to that friend of yours? She was a great screamer really," he cooed and revelled in the way she started screaming and thrashing as if to escape his grip.

"Let me go, bastard!"

"Not until you tell me what I want to hear, sweetheart," he cooed, smirking at her predicament.

"I hate you so damn much," she hissed venomously and seemed to want to claw his eyes out when she heard him chuckle.

"I know, I know. Don't they all?" he asked almost to himself and burst out laughing when he saw her expression, immediately tearing himself from her to fully express his entertainment.

Suddenly, he stopped laughing and moving altogether, making her visibly tremble.

"But that was not what I wanted you to tell me. I don't expect you to ever understand. However, I might have loved you if I were free; can you understand that?" he asked her without having the good grace to turn around and face her. Arms clutching her midriff, she nodded stiffly, sobbing almost quietly. He made no move for a minute, only listened to her movements, then turned around, took a gun out of his jacket and swiftly pulled the trigger. She didn't have the slightest chance to react.

After a few moments he crouched next to her lifeless body, took in the sight of the bloody bullet-hole in her forehead then tucked a few loose hairs behind her ear. Putting the gun back in his jacket, he said, "I know you do."

"And… CUT!" a short, bearded guy shouted towards the whole crew. "That was marvellous; extraordinary, I'm telling you, absolutely breathtaking! You're the best, Takahashi, they'll love this movie," the director told the protagonist, patting him on the shoulder as if to congratulate him. "One more scene and it's over. Tomorrow. Hear me, guys? We're going to finish it soon. That's the thing with you, Takahashi," the director started towards said leading actor, "we never have to repeat the scenes. The respect your presence obviously demands from others gets them to actually act better. It's amazing. It's only been a week and we've almost shot the whole movie. Congrats, my friend, congrats," he genuinely told him.

"I'm not your friend. And all that is because this is such a shitty movie with almost no lines. You're so predictable, Tsutomu, that it's actually boring. I'll never make a film with you again. Consider this movie my gratitude for your son's help of last summer. I'm a man of my word," the actor said, taking off without as much as a "good-bye".

"What was that Ishikawa-sama?" a recently arrived girl asked the director, who looked quite dazed and didn't seem to see her standing beside him.

"Nothing; nothing at all, child. Just this Inuyasha Takahashi… I can't quite get him sometimes. Do you," he started, turning to face her, "do you think the movie is… bad?" he asked her and seeing her begin to answer he interrupted her before even having the chance to answer, "And don't fill me with lies," he instructed and watched her mouth shut immediately. "I don't want to be led on; I just want to know the opinion of someone that can just as well be somebody of the audience. So?"

"I… I think it's a bit predictable, Ishikawa-sama. I mean, the boy who killed his lovers just because his first love was killed… It is not that much of a cliché, but the script… the script seriously needs a change. But we're at the end and it's turned out quite fine," she timidly told him.

"Quite fine is not fine at all. But all my movies are similar to this. Should I change the way I make my movies?"

"You really should, Ishikawa-sama. But this is just an opinion…"

"It seems it's not only yours, child. Inuyasha said the same. With a more narrow choice of words, but the idea was the same," he mused.

"It was?" the girl asked with a dreamy expression, blushing profusely at hearing that her idol thought along the same lines.

"Go to work, child," the director instructed and she immediately complied, leaving him with his thoughts.

* * *

"So how did it go?" a dark haired young man asked his best friend, slightly leaning over the table to show his interest for details.

"I've told you before. It's a waste of time. It probably was the worst movie I've ever done. You know I don't take offers from low-life directors who can't even give me an interesting movie so I can act as I wish," the tall, silver-haired hanyou said.

"Everyone would like to have you in their movie, Inuyasha, you know that. You've been the best rated actor for, like, 6 years or so. It never gets old with you. Hey, have you heard of Kagome Higurashi's new movie?"

"No," Inuyasha said bluntly.

"Come on. It's all over the papers. It's called 'Remorse'. You sure haven't heard of it?"

"No, I'm sure I haven't."

"Well, she plays the part of a Japanese woman in her mid thirties who falls in love with this very young Iraqi guy. It's a star-crossed lovers thing; but I swear, she's the star in this movie. The thing is you can't take your eyes off her; you have to see how she does the next scene, get it? And it's like that Iraqi guy is in love with her, too. Keeps having this strange light in his eyes every time they have a scene together. And she dies in the end. He kills her. He takes her in a plane he hijacks and plans to blow up with his secret bomb. So he takes her with him when he plans on committing suicide. Eventually she finds out by coincidence and he immediately ties her up so she doesn't do anything funny. But that's the thing; she wasn't planning on doing anything other than dying with him. But he doesn't give her the chance to say anything. He's just so scared she's going to ruin his plans. She kept trying to call his name to die with him, but she can't because she's gagged. He never comes for her. They die together, but separately, get it? And the whole thing is about the Iraqi guy's suicide mate who was on the same plane. He didn't die; got seriously fucked up in the end, but not dead. And the whole thing was about the remorse he felt for having introduced the twosome that died. Because he watched them 'from the shadows' as you'd say, never interfering, even when he knew he should have. So he let the two of them die just like that. And he realised the whole suicide bombers thing was a bloody joke. A bloody dark joke. But this only happened after he got out of it alive."

"Are you done?"

"Oh, come on. You should see the movie before being bored about it. I swear; it's one of her best movies."

"Damn it, Miroku. Cut it out! I'm not in the mood for it."

"I don't know why you don't even mind her. She's been 'best actress' for almost as long as you've been the best 'actor' and you two never talk. You've turned down every offer to do a movie with her. It's safe to say you almost don't know what the girl looks like. What – do you think she's a snob or something?"

"I don't know her," the hanyou stated superficially.

"See, that's the thing! Why don't you _get_ to know her? She's quite the beauty, you know," Miroku tried to persuade him.

"I don't want anything to do with her."

"Is it… is it because you think she looks like Kikyou?" Miroku asked in a low voice, which got Inuyasha's full attention.

"Don't… don't say anything about her. Don't say her name. It's in the past and I'm over it. It's not worth talking about," he dismissed.

"Do you still feel guilty about it?"

"I said, knock it off!" the hanyou all but barked, visibly upset.

"Okay, sorry, you don't have to bite my head off. It's probably going to be all over the newspapers in the morning. Jeez, buddy, relax. You're always tense. If you weren't such a fucking great actor and so handsome, they'd probably all hate you. See, Kagome, on the other hand, is such a nice girl. She doesn't offend people, she's just… the reserved type. But she sure doesn't treat her friends the way you treat me," Miroku complained.

"Just what is it with you and this Kagome-girl?"

"Nothing. Just… last month when you went to the Academy Awards to take your prizes... neither of you looked at the other. Needless to say you didn't congratulate each other for having won the 'Best Leading Actor/Actress" yet again. It just strikes as odd."

"Well it's nothing. Stop worrying about it. We just move in different circles, is all."

"If you say so… Okay now, tell me… who was the sexy brunette from last night?"

"None of your fucking business," Inuyasha answered. "But since you're my best friend and all, I'll tell you. For the last bloody time. I'm tired of telling you the same shit every day. I have been assigned with escorting these ladies to my brother's for the last week. No, they are not his mistresses; my brother loves his wife. They're future actresses. And they're all pathetic, too. I'm surprised Sesshomaru never kills them just for being what they are: useless humans."

"Hey! I resent that!"

"Of course you do. You're a pesky human yourself. But you're not pathetic. Otherwise you would be not-too-graciously removed from my sight. Forever," Inuyasha said nonchalantly.

"I guess I should be grateful then," Miroku spat sarcastically, but Inuyasha missed this.

"Yes, I guess you should."

"You're starting to sound more and more like your brother, buddy. Where's the bastard of a guy I fell in love with?" Miroku asked dreamily, mocking him.

"If paparazzi are here taking pictures of you goofing around, I will personally make sure to remove you from the face of the Earth. You might want to consider moving on the Moon just about now if you treasure your life," Inuyasha threatened. Miroku knew he'd keep his word. He always did; no matter how ridiculous it seemed, Inuyasha was a man of his words.

"Did I tell you about this wonderful, amazing, breathtaking, stupendous, lovely, downright HOT chick? Oh, and she kicks ass too. And did I mention she is gorgeous?"

"Okay, what about Sango?"

"Oh, so I did tell you about her," Miroku concluded.

"Yeah, about ten times a day for the last month. So, did you manage to impress her?"

"I'm working on that. She seems to disapprove of my 'wandering hands' as she calls them. I think she thinks I'm a pervert," Miroku mused.

"No shit," Inuyasha said, visibly unimpressed.

"Anyway, she's asked me to come take care of her little neko demon while she's out, because she has to go meet some Seiko chick she hasn't seen in a long time. See? She even entrusted me with details. I swear she digs me, man."

"No. I think she's using you. She probably knows you're crazy about her and would do just about anything to get in her pants."

"Not just 'in her pants'," Miroku corrected seriously, "but in her heart, too."

"You're growing cheesy on me, you wanker. Cut it out, it's fuckin' scary," Inuyasha said in a perfect Scottish accent, a ghost of a smile appearing on his lips.

"Sometimes I think this acting shit gets to your head so much that it drives you crazy. Don't forget man: don't let your whole life become an act."

"What are you – my father?"

"No, not really. Just a friend who cares about you," Miroku said and Inuyasha snorted "Well, you're being quite the _arsehole_. Now back to some serious matter. That Kagome Higurashi."

"There's something up your sleeve, isn't it?" Inuyasha asked, his left eye twitching in annoyance.

"Maybe. Not really. No… Okay, there is. But I'm not supposed to tell you. Strict orders from your brother."

"Whatever that bastard's cooking must taste like shit."

"Sesshomaru – cooking?"

"It was a metaphor, you idiot!"

"Oh, right," Miroku exclaimed, as if having had a revelation and gave a short pause. "A metaphor for what?"

"You really are a stupid cunt. The thing was, whatever my brother has up his sleeve must be pretty bad for me, since I know he only does things to spite me. You're trying to warn me here, aren't you?"

"Yes and no," Miroku said.

"What the Hell do you mean by Yes and No?"

"Well, I'm not exactly supposed to tell you the whole truth, so I have to embellish it to win your trust and lie to you shamelessly. But I couldn't do that. So here I am."

"Got it. Now what, do I have to thank you for your trust and faith in me? Thank you, Miroku."

"Let's just forget this and I'll pretend not to have noticed your sarcasm. Please, do tell me more of your attitude towards that Higurashi actress."

"Leave. It. The. Fuck. Alone!"

"Oh, come on, loosen up, man. She doesn't look a bit like Kikyou if you get to know her. She probably doesn't smell like her, either. And I'm betting my whole fortune that she's a better person than Kikyou was, too," Miroku mused.

"You're so fucking dead, Miroku! I told you not to speak ill of her in front of me. I know she was a bit cold and you didn't like her one bit, but I fucking loved her, man, so just leave me the hell alone," the hanyou spat, making Miroku sigh.

"Fine. Oh just a second," he said, picking up his phone. "Moshi moshi? Oh, hello love of my life, future mother of my children, astonishing ray of sunshine, what is the matter?"

"Oh, cut it out, Miroku," Sango said giggling. "I might think you actually love me."

"You bet your perfect ass I do"

"How's Kirara?" she asked, ignoring his last statement.

"Who?"

"My neko demon. How is she?"

"Oh… that Kirara… well, she's fine. She's quite the angel."

"Oh, really? Must mean she really likes you. Even I can't get her to stay still for a minute. Well, I just called to ask you that. Thanks, Miroku, you're the best. I owe you one."

"Damn right you do. See you; have fun," he told her seductively.

"Take care," Sango giggled, hanging up.

"She's _so_ using you," Inuyasha pointed out.

"She is not."

"Does she giggle that much when you're face to face?"

"Well, no, but – "

"Does she let you call her names?"

"Absolutely not, but – "

"Did she ask about anything else than her little demon?"

"No…"

"You don't deny it anymore, do you? Are you finally realising she's just using you?"

Miroku sighed. "Kind of…"

"Oh, but you're in deep shit. You told her you're taking care of that Kirara right now and she was surprised when you told her she was an angel. That must mean she's actually a little devil. And this leads me to believe she's tearing up Sango's house right now."

"Oh, fuck! Gotta go, man," Miroku said as realisation dawned on him. He took off running and clutching Sango's keys desperately, leaving Inuyasha alone, chuckling to himself.

* * *

Passing by an Issey Miyake shop, Kagome suddenly stopped, looking at it as if considering if she should enter or not. For the last couple of years she had developed the figure of a model: she was tall, slim and she had a posture worthy to be envied. Her abnormal height was one of the factors why directors over the world chose her for non-Japanese parts, too and her natural grace and her talent in acting had given her the current position as 'best actress'. She had long hair and she hated dying it, but she sometimes did it for her British or German parts. She could speak German quite well, too, so that was another trump card of hers.

"Do you want to go in?" a girl with a yellow headband told her.

"I don't know, Eri," Kagome replied without budging an inch, her left hand supporting her handbag and the other one firmly clutched to her chest.

"Well, you should."

"It's just… I don't know if I'm going to find what I want here of all places."

"I thought you liked Issey Miyake's clothes," the other girl with rather short hair chimed in.

"It's not that I don't like them, because I do; very much. It's just that I'm looking for something specific and it's just not his style. But I might go in anyway. Maybe I see something worth the time."

"Okay, come in," Eri said, dragging her by the arm, but Kagome shook her off, setting her own unhurried pace with her head held up high.

"Sometimes you look just like an upright bitch, did you know that?" Yuka asked Kagome, but the latter chose not to answer, but enter the shop instead.

"Keep ignoring us like that and we'll think you really are how people describe you," Yuka threatened.

"And how is that?" Kagome asked nonchalantly.

"They say you're a bitch who doesn't take shit from everyone; they say you're cold, they say you won't lower yourself to do anything; and you're resentful and standoffish and the list could go on forever," Yuka chattered, stopping to finally catch a breath.

"Is that what they think _after_ they get to know me or before that?" Kagome asked, as if Yuka had said nothing of importance.

"Don't you care what they think at all? They're your fans, Kagome. F-A-N-S. People who look up to you."

"I know that. But I don't care about them."

"Well obviously," Yuka snorted.

"They shouldn't care what kind of person I am. They should only care about my work. My movies. That's why I don't care what they think related to my everyday life and my personality. I would tell each and every one of them to fuck off. Now, excuse me, I think I saw something there," Kagome said, pointing with her nose towards a corner in the shop.

"Can you believe her?" Yuka asked the other two indignantly. The only thing they did was shrug and follow after Kagome.

"What are you looking for, Kagome? Anything specific?" Ayumi asked.

"Not really, no. Just something… casual. And nice, of course."

A visibly shy shop-assistant approached the four girls with a notebook and a pen clutched to her chest.

"Welcome to Issey Miyaki's shop! Can I have an autograph, please, Higurashi-sama?"

"I'm not old, call me Kagome," said woman offered, taking the pen and scribbling what looked like a signature.

"Thank you so much," the shop-assistant said enthusiastically, "What can I do for you, Kagome?"

"I want something casual, but nice. Can you recommend me anything?"

"Of course, right this way," the shop-assistant said, stretching her arm to point out a certain part of the shop and lead the four in that direction. "We have a collection with some clothes that you might like. I expect price is not a problem for you," the girl timidly uttered.

Kagome looked through the shirts scrunching her nose from time to time.

"I heard you received only favourable critique for Remorse. They all say it's your best movie so far. Did you like playing in it?" Ayumi asked Kagome, while the latter was trying to find something to buy.

"I didn't like the Iraqi guy. They didn't choose him well."

"But his acting was great," Eri argued.

"No, it wasn't. He played awfully. I had to constantly push him to make him play at least okay. Kami, was it annoying! He kept following me around like a lost puppy, too," Kagome complained after pulling out a crimson satiny capris.

"I thought you hated things made of satin," Yuka asked her.

"I did. I still do. I was just checking this out," Kagome explained.

"Okay, I think we need to seriously talk about something, Kagome," Eri announced.

"What is it?" Kagome asked casually, pulling out a knee-length, strapless, green dress.

"I think you've changed a lot. And I don't think it's all good. I mean, I think that most of it is bad. You're a lot more conceited and… I don't know… it's like you've become antisocial, even though you'll always have us. It's like you can't be yourself around us."

"Don't be stupid," Kagome said, still checking out the dress.

"It's not a one-sided opinion. We all think the same. Don't you think this should mean something?"

"Yes. Of course. Whatever," Kagome said, not really paying attention.

"I've come to the conclusion that your ego is bigger than your brain," Yuka chimed in.

"Insults won't do any good. My pride is not an overreaction and no, I still have a larger amount of brain. Oh, this is lovely," Kagome said, pulling out an antique white simple V-neck shirt that went with a fairly intricate choker. "I'm _so_ buying this," she said, going to the fitting room to try it on.

"I didn't think this shop had this kind of stuff!" Kagome exclaimed happily. "It was just what I had in mind. Now I have to find a nice pair of _stylish_ trousers. You don't have to come with me if you're already bored."

"No; we'll come," Ayumi offered, receiving a cold glare from each of the other two.

"What?" she asked, seeing their expressions.

"Here, hold this," Kagome said, snaking an arm from behind the curtain of the fitting room to give Eri something. She dropped 'it' in Eri's arms and proceeded to continue her previous activity. Eri looked towards the lump in her arms and saw Kagome's shirt.

"What are you doing?" Eri asked her.

"I'm dressing up, what else does it look like?" Kagome asked edgily.

"It doesn't 'look' like anything, 'cause I can't see you, remember? You're still in the fitting room," Eri answered likewise.

Kagome got out of the fitting room, took her new shirt from Eri's arms and proceeded towards the counter.

"How much does it cost?' she asked the shop-assistant.

"30 000 Y, please," the girl answered.

"Great. I'll take it," Kagome said happily, pulling out her wallet from her stylish Prada handbag. The wallet looked ancient and it obviously attracted the shop-assistant's curiosity. "It was my grandmother's," Kagome explained, leaving the poor woman stuttering with an embarrassed apology for her curiosity. Kagome smiled as a reply, took the shirt and headed towards the fitting room again.

"There," Kagome said, getting out from behind the curtains and smoothing her shirt. "Don't I look lovely?" she asked, laughter dancing in her abnormally big, dark orbs.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Eri said, rolling her eyes. "Come on, princess, let's get you to 'work'. Remember? Current movie?"

* * *

"This is ridiculous," Kagome said, putting on her stockings.

"Shut up and don't complain. This is every British girl's dream part and you've stolen it. And you're not even British. You should be grateful. And stop moving, will you?" the 40 year old told her, trying to get the make-up done.

"That's why I find it ridiculous. I don't even know who chose this part for me. I think it was Yoshiro. Anyway, back to the point. I don't think I'm fit to do this part," Kagome said with a deep sigh and the other woman snorted.

"You are not at all fit to be this British girl. But you're going to nail it. That's the thing: you'll be a better British than most of them out there. This is why you're 'the best actress'. Everything you do suits _you_ best. There is no part that someone could play better than you. You should be proud. Now close those bloody eyes so I can apply the shadow."

"I still think it's ridiculous," Kagome said after a long pause, just when the 40 year old was applying lipstick on her lips.

"You're annoying. Couldn't you have _re_-told me this when I was done with it? You just had to do it now, when I was working on the lips, didn't you?"

"Sorry. I'll be quiet," Kagome apologised.

"You'd better be."

"Okay, it's all done," the woman told her after a few minutes and Kagome looked at herself in the mirror.

"Could you get my eyes lighter?" Kagome suddenly asked, not missing the way the woman's eyes narrowed in what seemed like outrage. "It's just… I think it'll be a lot better. Please?"

She complied and Kagome thanked her for her kindness, even though she didn't have to.

"Okay, thanks, I'm off," she said and headed towards the director.

* * *

_**A/N: I know I haven't finished my other fanfiction yet, but that one will take a while and I just had this idea... I hope you like it so far. This is only the beginning.**_


	2. the interview

**Act on it**

* * *

**_Chapter 2 - The Interview_**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor do I make money out of what I write. I do it just for fun. Unfortunately, Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko... *sigh*

* * *

_**A/N: I apologize for updating this late. I know I said I'd do it sooner, but I got caught up in other stories and trips and... well... here it is. I hope you enjoy the twist :)**_

* * *

"So, is this how it all began?" I ask, filled with curiosity. I'm very much intrigued by their life, even though I'm supposed to be a movie critic. The reason I wanted to take this interview was to satisfy my internal curiosity about the personal life of these two. They're so complex _and_ amazing actors. The little story they told me, the one about a bad movie Inuyasha had and a trip to a designer's store that Kagome made, I can't help but wonder if those were key events in their current relationship.

I've had a lot of sleepless nights, which I spent thrilled about getting to interview such a famous couple. I'm sure my swollen eyes betray my predicament, but I'm as enthusiastic as I could ever be.

For the record, I'm Shippou Kitsune, and I'm definitely going to enjoy this. Even though this is going to become far more personal than talking about a few movies, I'm willing to bet that the two actors will open up about what made them get where they are.

"Yes," Inuyasha responds instantly, in time with his wife, who shakes her head, saying, "No." They both look at each other with raised eyebrows, smirking dangerously.

Inuyasha turns his gaze towards me. Me, I'm purposefully looking at the cameraman to check if he taped the exchange between the couple. While Kagome's eyes linger on her husband's face a while longer, the latter chooses to wittily explain, "We still can't seem to agree on anything."

"Well, Mrs. Higurashi," I start, unsure on how to call her, but she interrupted me immediately.

"Please, call me Kagome," the woman offers, smiling warmly. She's such a sweetheart.

"O-okay. Kagome. Now, why did you say _no_?" I can't believe I'm stuttering!

"Well, I didn't exactly get to the moment I was told about the part in 'Still Breathing.' It happened a bit later. It was a mess, actually," she admits, giggling softly.

"You've never told me about that," Inuyasha whines testily, frowning at her, but it's quite obvious she can soothe him with a carefully placed smile. Women.

"Yes, I know, but it involved Kouga and I didn't want you to be jealous all of a sudden," she explains, my ears trained on her every word. "Well, Shippou," she says, looking at said critic (yours truly), "it was during that movie I told you about, the one I where I was British, remember? It was called 'Peasant'. When the shooting began, Kouga, my agent, dashed into the room, going all ecstatic, saying he had a major part for me. You can't imagine the shocks on everybody's faces. They were very angry though, as if their movie wasn't something as important as his announcement that couldn't wait. But they all shut up and waited for me to talk."

I cock an eyebrow as Kagome trails off, wondering if that's all. It can't be.

"However," Kagome begins and the cameraman sighs in relief, "Kouga didn't want to tell me anything about the movie, except that it was called _Still Breathing_. Some info that was," the young woman snorts sarcastically, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, but it brought you to me, didn't it?" Inuyasha asks, and the cameraman focuses on his face, _so_ full with emotion. Kagome's hidden smile is lost on the tape, but not on me. The cameraman enlarges the focus once again, capturing all three of us. I know these things by now.

"We'll get to when you both found out, but for now… I must ask you a question, Kagome," I say, almost pleadingly. I just hope she'll answer truthfully.

"Shoot," she says, her face a constant smile. That's what I like about her.

"Why did you change your name in Kagome Higurashi-Takahashi? You could have left it just Higurashi, since everyone knew you as that."

"Well, Inuyasha is such a _possessive dog_," she starts playfully, and her giggling fit escalates dramatically when her husband grunts furiously, pouting cutely at the same time. I laugh.

"Am not!" he all but shouts, probably trying to keep calm for the sake of the interview. It doesn't matter. I need it as realistic as possible.

"Are too!" she argues, a smirk playing on her well-defined lips he obviously eyes hungrily. In order to shut her up – or so he tells me – he kisses her swiftly and forcefully, leaving her all flustered and flushed. They're so cute together!

"Anyway," she concludes, trying to regain her composure, her voice low and uneven, "he wouldn't let me _not_ have his last name, so yeah; I had to get it done." Her light-hearted tone is back. Inuyasha is obviously annoyed by this.

"Actually," he intervenes touchily, "she _insisted_ she took my name when we married."

I can't help but chuckle at the twosome's antics; it's just too funny to be in the same room with them. I don't even know who to believe, but I think Kagome's the liar in this case. I can tell just by reading the amusement in her eyes.

"It is an interesting issue, really," I admit, "everybody thought you were both too stubborn and that Kagome would never _ever_ wear your name. This particular issue has been debated countless times on all sorts of forums." And it's true. That's why I asked in the first place, otherwise it wouldn't have struck me as odd.

"It is not an issue," both Inuyasha and Kagome argue then look away from each other, laughing whole-heartedly. It's amazing how they're always on the same wavelength. I join them instantly, but as soon as the laughing dies down, I ponder the next question.

"So, you were saying you'd tell me how you found out about your parts in _Still breathing_."

"Oh, yeah," Inuyasha acknowledges, still smiling. "Here goes nothing."

* * *

"So what does my Lord-Asshole brother have to tell me?" Inuyasha asked casually as he entered the modern-looking room, not even bothering to greet his brother.

"Your best friend should be removed from the face of this Earth, _half_ brother," Sesshomaru emphasised, promising a cold death to Miroku, who dared to notify Inuyasha about his intentions. He wondered, however, how much the pervert had told him. Inuyasha seemed in awfully good spirits for such news, so it meant he didn't know yet.

"Oh, you knew he was going to say something to me if you threatened him. He just can't keep it in," Inuyasha commented, letting himself fall on Sesshomaru's favourite couch.

The older brother looked at him form the corners of his eyes, but said nothing. That had to mean whatever he was going to tell him wasn't good, if he didn't even dare pester him about _staining_ his best couch.

"Do not instil such lecherous images in my mind, Inuyasha. I am well aware of Miroku's rakish ways," Sesshomaru complained.

"Cut the crap; get to the point," Inuyasha said seriously.

"I found you a part you are going to love," Sesshomaru said, picking up a few papers from his desk and arranging them nervously. It had to be bad, Inuyasha figured, because the word 'love' didn't fit in his brother's vocabulary _at all_.

"You are starting to scare me, Sesshomaru. What movie? What do I have to do? No way am I doing a porn!" he immediately protested.

"Not to worry; it is not a porn. You're forgetting who you're talking to; I am no Miroku. It is actually called 'Still Breathing'. Here," the agent said, reaching some bound papers for his brother to take, "This is the script. Become acquainted with it."

Inuyasha flipped a page open and read a few lines. It was really interesting from what he saw, but he still didn't figure what was off about it. Seeing as Sesshomaru avoided his gaze, Inuyasha frowned and slapped a hand to his brother's desk in frustration.

"All right, that's it! What's the catch?"

His brother, who was also his agent, sighed, looking at the very angry-looking actor.

"The female leading part," he disclosed, sighing again, "is going to be played by Higurashi Kagome."

"Oh – "

* * *

"… Hell no!" Kagome exclaimed, looking at Kouga as if he'd just grown a few body parts. "I will _not_ work with that conceited bastard!" she protested, quite firm in her statements, but Kouga stood his ground, trying to look imposing.

"You _will_ take this movie, because it will be a goddamned success! It already is, right before even recording it. The best movie of your carrier! Imagine the craze before it!" the angry agent told her, making her cower for a moment. It was the first time she'd seen him so strict, and it was quite odd to realise her charms would surely not work in this case. She knew he wanted her desperately and often took advantage of this knowledge, because as long as they kept it professional, it was okay to use him.

"Do this and I will never make you do anything," Kouga said said, a bit softer.

* * *

"Do you hate her or something?" Sesshomaru asked, growing tired of trying to convince his brother to accept the offer. As much as he liked tot test his own deftness, he was running out of reasons for which Inuyasha should play alongside with her.

"She's just plain annoying. I've never met a more infuriating person than her," Inuyasha told him angrily, fisting his hands at his sides.

"You haven't met her yet. You've avoided her like plague. How do you know how she is?" Sesshomaru pointed out wittily. Inuyasha hated when he was right. Which was most of the time, since Sesshomaru didn't speak if he wasn't certain of what he said.

"I just do!"

Silence ensued, but Sesshomaru knew he had to get Inuyasha to cave in, even if it was by force. "Is it because she looks like the other one?" he asked, curiosity flickering in his eyes as Inuyasha's twin orbs widened slightly.

"No, it is not! What is it with you people assuming I'm not over Kikyou? Leave her the hell alone, cause she belongs to my past!" Inuyasha argued.

"Very well. Then you shall have no problem working with Higurashi on this movie," Sesshomaru concluded.

Dumbstruck, Inuyasha wondered when he'd ever agreed. "No, wait!" he said, "I didn't say that."

Sesshomaru's patience suddenly snapped and his eyes took a glassy look to them. Inuyasha gulped when his brother's voice resonated throughout the whole room, shaking the steady walls along with it. "I am not asking you nicely, Inuyasha; I am _ordering_ you. You do not have a say in this, _period_," the agent declared, pretty much tired of all the arguments.

"Fine, see if I care," the actor dismissed, turning around. "It's just a movie anyway, and I'm a professional," he concluded, slamming the door as he left.

* * *

"You didn't put much of a fight there," I note, amusement lacing every spoken syllable as I glance at Inuyasha.

"I… I was wondering if I got to kiss her," the male actor admits a bit shyly. Whoa, what a confession! "You know… in the movie," he explains when he sees Kagome's dazed look. When she still looks perplexed, he probably feels the need to make things _very_ clear to his wife. "Well, your lips are _really_ kissable, you know?" Ooh. That's a delicious admission.

"Honey, you are most certainly _busted_," she says, her eyes glinting with mischief, and he smiles at her.

"Yeah, yeah," he dismisses, "just tell us how Kouga got you to agree." Seeing her blush, however, has him seeing red instantly. He's _so_ predictable.

His words are harsh and aired on almost every programme, "For both yours and Kouga's sake, I _pray_ that nothing happened between you two, wench." In case you don't already know, this is a line from one of his older movies, 'Catcher', but he delivered it with equal charm and anger. Kagome is pretty much trembling in the next minute, and he is most likely seriously debating whether to go see (and kill) Kouga in Bora Bora, or 'wherever the fuck that prick is at that moment', how Inuyasha would surely put it.

"Calm down! You're the biggest idiot if you think that for one second," she accuses with a flat, angry look that instantly has his brain straining to figure out what it is she's so adamant about. When it suddenly clicks judging by his expression, his face becomes guilty, that even I can read through it. The whole deal is obvious and Kagome is clearly beginning to feel upset that she has pretty much wordlessly told the whole world she was a virgin before meeting Inuyasha, and all this with a single look.

"I just remembered now how many names I called him and you at that time, is all," she explains, hoping to get everyone's minds off the previous subject.

The cameraman zooms in on Inuyasha's still apologetic face then quickly skips to Kagome's forgiving one. The exchange is so quick that I almost missed it, but the cameraman got it. The audience is surely going to love this! Every time Kagome and Inuyasha show public display of affection, they all go ballistic.

Ever since that catastrophic interview a year ago when Inuyasha once again let his big mouth loose, everyone has been very perceptive of their every gesture. And the couple knows it, too.

"Our latest movies together, they're a sneak view of what goes on in our bedroom every night," he said back then. As if that wasn't enough, he seemed ignorant of Kagome's glare when he continued, "They had to repeatedly yell at us to stop." His chuckle was welcomed by greedy fans, as well.

Now all Inuyasha evidently wants is to shut his cursed mouth every time it goes ahead of him, by the way he puckers his offending lips. He really _doesn't_ think much about what he says when it comes to his wife.

"You both mentioned that the first time you saw each other for the movie, it was a memorable day," I remind, silently asking for them to give details.

"It damn was," both say at the same time and chuckle afterwards. "I have no idea how I came to marry such a self-centred asshole," Kagome wonders, flashing a bright grin for the camera. She's such a movie star!

"It's cause you love me, you silly woman," he reminds, his face clear and cheerful.

"Unfortunately, yes," she mutters, before closing her eyes and sighing.

"Now here comes a pretty personal question," I warn, winking at the camera, which misses the couple's arched eyebrows. "On a scale of 1 to 10," I begin, smirking widely, "how is your sex life?"

"Isn't that a bit _too_ personal?" Kagome asks, almost frowning. I hope I wasn't too bold. Neah.

Before I get the chance to speak, Inuyasha decides he should crack a joke. Talk about bad timing. "Is this a trick? What does 1 stand for… poor sex? Because you should technically start from 0, no sex at all, which is where our relationship stands," he says, grinning like a madman. Kagome's eyes widen before frowning, and she instantly reaches and punches his shoulder _hard_, making him cringe. She's probably strong from all the exercises she's had for all the rough movies.

"I swear you won't be getting _any_ from now on," she pledges, a fierce look in her eyes that Inuyasha has visibly come to fear. Seeing the male actor's distress, I decide to chime in. After all, it _is_ partly my fault for bringing this up. I know this isn't such a good subject, what with Inuyasha's running mouth.

"I don't know why you're so evasive; it's a fact of life and besides, you do it on screen all the time," I complain, hoping I will make them talk.

Both actors look at each other and sigh, before purposefully looking at the camera and answering at the same time, "10."

"That's what we wanted to hear!" I exclaim, flashing the thumbs-up for the camera. I'm really excited! This is such an amazing statement. "So, are you going to tell us how you met?" I ask, trying to coax them into telling the story already!

"You'd like us to, wouldn't you?" Kagome asks slyly. "All right. I'll go first this time."

* * *

Kagome had her limo pick her up to get her to the place they were supposed to meet. She knew it was exaggerated for such an occasion, but she didn't want Inuyasha to believe she was inferior. As soon as she stepped outside of the limousine, she noticed Takahashi and his agent who she knew was also his brother, the director, the producer, and some more people of the staff staring at her. She wasn't late, but she was downright gorgeous.

* * *

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be modest?" Inuyasha asks his wife, pouting cutely.

"Not with you as a husband," she says. I swear, this woman is incredible. "Now shut up and let me continue."

* * *

Inuyasha's expression was unreadable, she noticed, and she wanted to change that. It almost seemed like he was bored and she couldn't have that. However, when she approached them his eyebrow ever so slightly arched skywards, his lips parting just a tiny bit. She didn't want to smile at him, so she chose to play the bitch card.

* * *

"You weren't _playing_ any bitch card," Inuyasha interrupts her again. He's so annoyingly predictable. "You _were_ a bitch."

"Were?" Kagome asks, a smirk playing on her lips. The way I see it, were I in her shoes, I'd slap him dead just for saying it. But Kagome, she says, "As in, not anymore?"

"Well…" It's obvious Inuyasha doesn't want to be put in a more uncomfortable situation. He already thinks she won't have sex with him for the rest of her life. Poor guy must be terrified. The cameraman focuses on the twosome.

"Just shut up already," she says stubbornly.

* * *

They both didn't say anything when the director introduced them. It was odd that they hadn't been introduced before, since they were both the most famous actors worldwide.

"You should say something, asshole," Sesshomaru suggested, his face a scowl.

"Let's just get this over with," Inuyasha said, turning his back on them and entering the restaurant. They had skipped rehearsals and were going to shoot directly. They were both known for doing that often. Neither of them liked to meet with all the crew for countless times before actually getting down to business. All the talking and planning was useless. All they needed to do was to discuss a few important matters, and the director's expectations of them, and they would do just that. They had had time to learn the lines, and now knew them perfectly. Improvising was also something they both liked, to the endless pleasure of all the directors they got to work with. Inuyasha and Kagome were, by definition, professionals.

Kagome scoffed. "I can't believe this guy!" she exclaimed, marching angrily after him, with her agent in line. "It's _your_ fault," she shot back at Kouga, promising him retribution.

"You would say that, wouldn't you?" he muttered with a sigh.

* * *

"I don't like the way you talk about me in public, darling," Inuyasha informs his wife quite sternly. He seems to have forgotten the sex thing, which is kind of good, cause he can let his mouth go and say all the junk we know he'll give us.

"Why not, sweetheart?" Kagome asks confusedly, her acting perfect. Are these two acting in real life, as well? Do they really love each other, or is this all a ruse for rating?

"Cause you only say bad things about me. Why can't you talk about what a kind and gentle person I am, and what a good husband I make, huh?"

"I don't lie, Inuyasha. You know me better than that," she replied, giggling excitedly. She's just like an overgrown child.

"Well, let me give _my_ side of the story," he says, quite annoyed.

"Go ahead," his wife encourages, still giggling, earning herself a heated glare.

* * *

Inuyasha pouted the whole way to the meeting spot. He'd pretended he'd been asleep that morning, making Sesshomaru have to come to his house to pick him up, something the bastard hated the most. They never visited each other outside of work, and having to do it with this occasion pretty much pissed Sesshomaru off. After he'd successfully woken Inuyasha by throwing a bucketful of water on him, the younger brother grudgingly agreed to come with him. That was how he found himself in Sesshomaru's limousine, that was driving them to Inuyasha's nightmare.

When he met with the director and Kagome's agent who was always early, he prayed she wouldn't arrive.

Kouga was officially an idiot. Inuyasha couldn't stand the sight of him. It wasn't that he was Kagome's agent, but he had something annoying about him.

Kagome finally arrived, and when she got out of her own limo, Inuyasha just _had_ to admire her body. He'd never seen her up close. At all the events he'd ignored her entirely, so now she had quite an impact on him. His eyes were constantly twitching and he really felt his breath leaving him for a few moments, but he caught himself before doing or saying something stupid. He really didn't need this; the woman was admittedly beautiful, but she was a bitch nonetheless. And plus, she was _Higurashi_. He didn't have a reason to hate her so he didn't, but he could at least not stand the sight of her.

Hoping he wouldn't reveal his reaction to seeing her amazing and rather exposed body, he turned around and got into the building ahead of him with a few harsh words to distract the crowd behind him.

* * *

"Oh, so the reason why you told us off was because little inu was begging for action?" Kagome asks playfully, probably enjoying the fact that _she_ is doing the slip-ups now instead of her husband, in his detriment. This is so damn tasty!

The cameraman focuses on Inuyasha's eyes twitching heatedly, as his mouth opens a bit. "There's nothing little about it," he argues. His face looks like he's daring her to say otherwise. When she stays quiet, I find myself laughing out.

"So _it_ has a pet name?" I ask out loud and both actors blush. Talk about being placed in odd situations.

"Anyway," Inuyasha interrupts, probably hoping to distract our attention off the subject, "Kouga did a number on us them."

"Oh, yeah," Kagome sighs and runs a hand over her face.

* * *

"Hey, guys," Kouga said, trying to get everyone's attention as Kagome and Inuyasha purposefully still ignored each other, even as the director Phil was telling them his expectations. "I've got news for you. You're going to love this!"

"What is it?" Kagome asked, curious as to what he had to say.

"I told the press about the movie and decided to surprise you, so this meeting is being aired right now on all the channels. Isn't this great? Imagine the ratings for this movie. They already know what to expect and all!" he said excitedly, missing the way everyone glared at him.

"Kouga?" Kagome asked sweetly, her voice sugary.

"Yes?" he replied, a smile playing on his lips.

"You're fired," she said firmly, leaving no room open for discussion then got up and left without saying a word to any of them like the upright shrew she was.

* * *

"That's not how it happened!" Kagome protests and I find myself wondering why Inuyasha is lying. "You forgot the thing Sesshomaru practically imposed on me!" she explains, when Inuyasha doesn't seem to be getting what he'd forgotten to say.

"Oh, that's right! The bitchy exit was a few moments later," he commented deftly, so that the cameraman had a hard time keeping in the laughter.

* * *

"Since you no longer have an agent," Sesshomaru interrupted after Kouga left, "I'm throwing myself in as an offer."

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked, a bit confused by his words.

"I shall be your agent," he explained.

"Oh, no way!"

"Actually, it would be a great idea," Phil chimed in. "Think about it, Kagome. You really should consider his offer. After all, he is the best there is; better than that idiot Kouga."

Kagome seemed to be considering the offer. "Well, he _is_ a very good agent and all," she pondered. "All right," she agreed with a nod.

"_All right_?!" Inuyasha exclaimed, mimicking her. "What is that?" he snorted, "All right?!"

"What's _your_ problem?" she asked, clearly annoyed by his outburst.

"What's _my_ problem? Sesshomaru is _my_ agent!"

"I am not a possession. _I_ made the offer, remember? Shut up Inuyasha. I'm doing something good for both of us," Sesshomaru said, effectively shutting his brother up. "Kagome, I trust we shall be getting along quite well," he said, but Kagome didn't seem to have heard him. She was still openly glaring at Inuyasha, wondering how she was going to do the movie with him.

Without a word, she got up and left, something they had been told she often did.

* * *

"So what?" Kagome asks, "I like the drama."

"Yeah, it shows," her husband mutters after getting the story straight. "You're such a drama queen!"

"Say that again and I will keep my earlier promise!" Kagome threatens, and it's hilarious. Inuyasha's expression, Kagome's expression…

"So," I chime in, trying to get them off the subject, "when did that happen, really?"

"August," Inuyasha says, at the same time with his wife, who replies, "November."

"No," he counters, "it was _August_."

"You're wrong," she argues, "it was November, actually."

"Remember, you're the one that doesn't have a clue of the time," Inuyasha says, and Kagome just about shuts up. He probably has her with this.

"Yeah," she admits, "Inuyasha, he's the walking clock. But I still think it was November."

"No way! By the skimpily way you were dressed, it had to be August instead of November! November is quite chilly," Inuyasha explains, but then he takes a look at his wife from head to toe, as if seeing her mini skirt for the first time now. For the record, it's still pretty much January.

"You were saying?" Kagome asks, a grin on her lips.

"Never mind. Okay so it was either August or November."

"Let's leave it at that," I say as I wink at the cameraman, at the camera. "So how was the shooting?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Kagome asks once again, making me blush. Damn, I hate doing that in public!

* * *

_**A/N: Hopefully, it surprised you in a pleasant way. If you like where I'm going, stick to it. Thanks for reading (:  
**_


	3. first scene

**Act on it**

* * *

_**Chapter 3 - First scene**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor do I make money out of what I write. I do it just for fun. Unfortunately Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko... *sigh*

* * *

It was evening. The room was big and really tall, and Kagome felt as if she were in a palace. She hadn't expected such an imposing room, and she was now nervous that it might affect her. After all, it was quite ostentatious for such a small scene.

But then again, everything about this movie was going to be pretentious, wouldn't it? They all expected it to be the embodiment of perfection, didn't they?

"Are you sure you don't need anything?" the director asked Kagome, whose nerves were written all over her face. She nodded wordlessly, but it took an absolute imbecile not to notice her increasing worry. It wasn't that she thought she wouldn't do her job fine, but such am impressive room and the presence of Inuyasha were enough to give her a heart attack. Actually, it wasn't the room at all, but she was really worried because Phil had decided to begin with a hot scene, for some God forsaken reason. The hottest scene in the movie, that is.

It wasn't exactly the thought of being more intimate with the hanyou that made her nervous, she kept telling herself, trying to believe it, but failing miserably.

She was officially terrified – afraid she would scrunch her nose in disgust or something, which wouldn't be professional at all. It was so easy for her to envision the annoyance on his face that was sure to appear. She could only hope that the hanyou had the same problem as well. It would be good to know she was not the only one feeling that way, and she was sure he didn't like her one bit.

Kagome nodded when Phil assured her she would do fine and resumed her position against the intricately carved, oak table. The air crashed inside her chest abruptly with a deep inhale, making her dizzy.

"Action," she heard someone say in the distance, but it was almost lost on her as the new lighting gave the room an intimate touch and suddenly everything changed inside her. She felt oddly comfortable there, humming a soft tune that the cameras recorded, closing her eyes comfortingly and then setting her open palms on the surface behind her. She was gradually letting herself fall back on the table, seemingly writhing in pleasure. The melody that vibrated from her lips increased in intensity as she kept arching her body off the table, pushing her arms in the air in elaborate movements, before bringing them back on the table to trail them on the cold surface.

The fact that she was bended backwards at her waist wasn't at all uncomfortable… This was her world. For a few moments, this was everything she'd ever wanted. The cool gust floating freely from a single open window that was large enough to fit five persons through it gingerly touched her smooth skin.

She ignored the few noises that announced the hanyou's approach. She was Emiri now, a young girl with a single passion: dancing, and he was Ken, a debatably mad boy who shared her fervour.

Emiri's hand twitched on the wooden surface, but she refused to open her eyes, as a gentle hand fleetingly touched her hip that was hanging from the edge of the table.

Ken looked at her with eyes full of practised admiration, as he kept dancing his own routine to a song he supposedly held within his heart. There were no lyrics; only soothing music meant to comfort his aching soul.

For a second, Inuyasha nearly felt it. The tremor coursing through his veins at the sight of his beloved thrashing on the table before him. But she wasn't his lover, nor was she someone who he liked being around, he reminded himself, as he allowed Ken another touch of hot, virgin skin.

He almost scoffed at the thought that the real woman in front of him was surely no more of a virgin than he was.

* * *

"Hey!" Kagome shouts in disbelief and I roll my eyes once more at Inuyasha's bluntness. Really, this man is going to up our rating in no time. You wouldn't believe the things that come out of his mouth during breaks…

"Could you please stop talking about our sex life to the whole gaddamned world?" the very angry woman before me shouts, and I take a look at her husband. Needless to say, I feel like I'll burst with laughter. His eyes are so wide it's hilarious, and his mouth is doing fish-talking.

"I was _not_ talking about our sex life, wench!" Inuyasha yells at her, and boy, are her eyes _so_ narrowed, they look like mere slits. "I was just saying how I _thought_ you were a virgin back then!"

That did it. When I say _it_, I mean 'unleashing hurricane Kagome'.

"And what are you doing now? Practically bragging to everyone that you're the only one who got to nail me! Isn't that about our sex life, Inuyasha? Huh?" She is seconds from ripping him to shreds.

"Don't worry, you told them that yourself a few minutes ago," he says, recalling the subtle way she has divulged this to the camera to remind him that she didn't share anything remotely similar to intimacy with Kouga.

Kagome's rage, however, increases visibly, as her veins are almost purple on her neck.

"And whose fault was that, you _idiot_?!"

I motion to the cameraman to stop filming and he complies.

"Listen," I try to calm them, "You can continue this at home. Please focus, will ya? We have an interview to continue here." They finally agree with me after a few minutes and I'm relieved. Although pouting, Kagome is calm again.

"Don't think you're off the hook," she warns her husband and I snicker at his horrified face, and then the cameraman turns the camera back on.

* * *

Emiri was desperately trying to ignore Ken's presence, but the knowledge that he might be watching her had her fighting off shivers. Never opening her eyes, she slowly lifted herself from the table in a fluid, slow movement, and smiled when she heard a swiftly squelched gasp lift the man's lips.

Her hands were in the air, still moving, and she gradually brought them to rest beside her body. Against her will, her eyes opened and caught the gaze of the man before her. He had stopped from his routine to watch her. Her heartbeat increased and Kagome closed her eyes for a second, imagining how the sound crew would add a few pounding heartbeats to this scene, making it more palpable.

The cameras rolled around them as they looked at each other, various emotions swirling within their orbs.

Ken's face was determined. He was still as in love with her as she was with him. Despite her pleas, he hadn't been able to stop loving her. But he erased all traces of such feelings from his face as he reached a hand between them, for her to take.

"Dance with me," he demanded sternly.

This would be their night, right before everything ended. Before he had to make a choice, and she knew what would happen. If that's what it took, it would also be the only thing she ever saw.

* * *

"Wait, wait," I interrupt, already feeling sorry for it, but this… this amazes me. "Are you saying you're suicidal in your first movie together, Kagome? Is Emiri going to kill herself? Please tell me, cause I haven't seen the movie yet."

Kagome's face is all smile as she probably decides to tell the whole story of the movie for me to really understand the bits and pieces. She looks at her husband briefly and he nods, before beginning to speak.

"Emiri is a girl that doesn't have anything other than dancing in her life. She has no family." Kagome pauses to make things interesting. Damn woman; she takes her acting seriously. "She is extremely talented, but only does it for fun. When she meets ballroom dancer Ken, she falls in love with him. However, he is _rude_, obnoxious, extremely arrogant," Kagome lists and shoots a knowing look at her husband even _I_ don't miss. "Bottom line is, Ken is mad. Like, seriously. He decides overnight that he will kill hundreds of people. Dancers. A sacrifice, he says. When he lets Emiri in on his little plan, needless to say she is horrified. This is probably not the desired reaction to him, since he grows even stricter when it comes to actually going all the way with this. Emiri decides she will attend the dancing competition that Ken was going to blow up. A night before it, _this_ happens," Kagome says, emphasising the words this. I know in an instant that she refers to what they have been recently telling us.

"So they're together one last time," Inuyasha continues, deciding to join the storytelling. "The day after, Ken goes rampant on everybody; he kills them all by placing a bomb inside the building, and he unknowingly kills Emiri, too. He never finds out she died by his hands."

Whoa. What a story. Makes me want to see it; especially if these two are in it. Of all the movies I saw with them as leading actors, their first one, I missed.

"This is like... a tragedy or something," I comment, completely out of breath.

"Something like that," Kagome says cheerily. "It's the second time I die in genocides," she says and giggles and I suddenly remember Remorse and the terrorist attack. "Both times, my lovers kill me." She eyes Inuyasha playfully. "Will it be the same in real life?"

Inuyasha's expression is none too nice as the cameraman focuses on it. There are so many emotions going on there, I don't even want to get into it.

"Don't say such bullshit," he warns heatedly, shutting her up.

"Anyway," she says, a little out of breath, her voice shaking, but never breaking eye-contact with her husband, "It was probably the most realistic movie I have ever done."

Inuyasha nods, and I nod, too, but I don't know why.

"Sometimes, I felt like it really _was_ real life," Inuyasha comments and I go all, whooh! That's a confession.

"As far as I know, you weren't into her back then," I tell him.

"I wasn't, actually. But you have to recognise a good actor when you see them; and she is one. That's what made it all believable. I got lost in that world," he admits, and something about his serious tone makes me unable to tease him about it.

"Same here," Kagome says, raising a delicate hand and waving it a bit, before letting it fall on her lap. Her legs are folded at the knees; she looks slightly uncomfortable.

"Why don't you let us tell you the story?" Kagome asks and I nod.

* * *

"What do you want us to dance?" Emiri asked breathlessly as she let her hand touch Ken's gently – an open sign that she had accepted the invitation – until he grasped it tightly, bringing her body against his in a fluid motion. He leaned more towards her, that she thought they would forever remain moulded like that, but then he whispered hotly in her ear, "Whatever we feel like dancing." His voice was low, heavy with passion and restraint. His voice was rough.

Without warning, he thrust his right leg between her thighs, heatedly grasped her left hand, bringing it behind her body to rest on her back under his larger one, while the index finger of his right hand traced a hot path on her neckline. For Emiri, this was absolute madness.

Her lips parted sensually as their intense gazes connected. He initiated the dance, leading her backwards in clean, incredibly natural movements, so different from the rather stiff ballroom dance she knew he was used to. As her breasts were pressed against his rough chest, the passion radiating off their bodies collided painfully hard with the ceiling.

Emiri felt her body lowering itself backwards until she was parallel with the ground. Without any words, Ken's hand rested on her abdomen, where it traced sensual circles, before he placed a firm arm behind her so she wouldn't fall. Hovering above her, their breaths inches away from each other, Ken's wrist flicked with a sudden movement, and Emiri found herself upright in no time at all, her body even closer to his – if that was possible. Their movements matched their rapidly beating hearts, and every time he touched her aching hips, her breath would hitch in her throat audibly.

Looking into his alluring eyes, Emiri touched the side of his face, before thrashing about seductively, kicking the heat up a notch. He came behind her in a swift motion she missed, but she was rewarded with a light kiss on her naked shoulder, since her strap had fallen off, hanging freely. Grabbing her hips and pulling them towards his pelvis, he moaned noticeably when they both experienced something so beautiful, so ancient. _So_ primal. Taking full control of her body and realising she allowed it, Ken grasped her nape gently, applying a firm pressure to tell her she should bend. And so she did. Her dress-clothed ass against his crotch, Ken led her body to move from left to right in a bended at the waist position, drawing a perfect circle until she would be back against his chest.

Her dark hair flowed gracefully, draping loosely on her lowered head.

The hotness of the dance wasn't lost on them. When she returned to her position with her back against his chest, she wound her arms back against his nape, rubbing herself against him seductively, fully engaging in this carnal game. It was a challenge for their already primed souls, and they both knew it.

He moaned and threw his head back, scrunching his nose for a second, before he grabbed the hem of her dress and lifted the left side of it above her hips. Promptly, he placed his hand onto her hot flesh and caressed gently, as their pelvises moved together in time with a melody only they understood.

What had started as a combination hot salsa* and frenzied, sensuous dance moves soon became something much more deep, raw.

Emiri started humming with her eyes closed, missing Ken's smile as he placed a kiss on the side of his neck. She threw her hands in the air, moving them about in lazy motions, but froze at his gesture. His left hand came soothingly on her back, putting a distance between them, and he traced her spine, feeling the shivers escalating, climbing every inch of her skin as they dissolved at the base of her neck.

They spun around and swayed sensuously in the tall room, leaving no space for air. They were both high, addicted by this thrilling emotion that crawled inside their already aroused bodies, bringing them further to life.

Her hips made a shift as they were far gone, lost into a giddy spin. In a smooth motion, he set her on her feet again, bringing her against his body once more, her right leg hanging loosely on his hip, his hand under her knee to support her. He slowly let her fall backwards, her left heel sliding on the hard wood between his legs floor for a while, until he decided to jerk her vertically again.

Suddenly, his roaming hands touched her breasts freely, as his searching lips found the hot flesh of her neck that was ready to be ravished by his hungry mouth.

Emiri moaned under his ministration, but she kept dancing alluringly, enticing him further. She threw her head to her side to allow him better access, as they both kept swaying freely, sliding across the room in either big or small steps, their bodies never too far from one another.

Suddenly, Ken pulled her to a stop. Confused, the girl snapped her eyes open to gaze into a liquid pool of swirling emotions. Without much of a warning, he planted his mouth on hers, effectively shutting up any word that would have come out of her mouth. His lips dominated hers, and when she finally allowed the entrance of his tongue, their bodies blazed with unknown fire.

They were burning, and it felt _so good_…

* * *

"And it really did," Inuyasha interrupts, making his wife frown at him, but she immediately smiles.

"What do you mean?" I ask. Oh, I know what you mean. You got _little inu_ panting for more, didn't you, you old dog?

"It was the first time for both of us when we did such a huge scene without actually having to repeat it. We did it without mistake. It was flawless, and they decided to leave it like that. It was really natural, you can say. I was really into it at times," Kagome says, _blushing_.

"Only at times?" Inuyasha asks sceptically, arching a dark eyebrow.

"Well," she begins, but he shakes his head to stop her from talking. "_I'm_ going to continue describing," he announces, clearing his throat, and I motion for the camera to start taking real interest. I have a feeling things will get heated.

* * *

Ken led the hot woman in his arms to the table, laying her on it between kisses, searing touches, and liquid dance moves. His mouth was blistering against hers; she could feel the masculinity of his taste sweep her off her feet in an instant. She could drown in him, she knew, and she wouldn't care, not even for a second.

There were no words between them… only shady noises of gasps and moans they ripped from each other's throats as their bodies melted together on the rigid, oak table.

Wandering female fingers lowered his shirt from his back, leaving his chest bare to her starving gaze. Blazing kisses blown haphazardly on her already scorched skin elicited tingling sensations inside Emiri's stomach, as she trailed her sharp nails against the rough skin of her lover's back. Knowing that this would be their last time made it so much sweeter for Emiri, who held no regrets.

As their bodies joined into a faultless fusion, their minds were blank, and their souls were linked together. Just for a few passing moments.

* * *

"Damn, that must've been hot!" I comment and I know for a fact that they agree.

"After that scene," Kagome says, "we made sure not to do such long scenes again. So – if we had to, we would even err deliberately so we could repeat the scene and divide them into smaller ones. I guess we both didn't want to stir unwanted feelings for each other."

This is great news!

"It was… damn, it was the best scene ever!" Kagome states, "I was really surprised afterwards to realise it had all been part of the movie, but my greatest surprise consisted of Inuyasha doing this with me. I knew he didn't like my character and all, even though he hadn't got to know me, but I hadn't imagined he would be so caught up in it, too."

"And we never discussed it, which is kind of strange," Inuyasha comments and shoots Kagome a dry look. She shrugs and then some _silence_.

Then some more of that silence.

And then the sound of the cameraman sighing.

"So what about dancing? Was it hard for you to do it" I ask, happy that I managed to say something to break the silence.

"Actually, I am very talented at it," Kagome says, giving me a warm smile, "but Inuyasha, he was amazing. He took three days before the actual shooting so he could learn the steps and all. He came all ready. Before that, he had never danced like that. We never did a rehearsal of the scene. We used is as raw as it was."

"Oh, you were so very anxious to play that scene, weren't you, Inuyasha?"

"I guess I was," he admits, and I'm a little taken aback. I can't believe he is this honest, but then again, he has matured over time. Hopefully.

"So that was virtually your first time, wasn't it?" I ask, and I can already see Kagome's blush forming on her cheeks. They're both predictable.

"We don't wanna talk about it," I hear Inuyasha say, even though I have been watching his wife's reaction, and I realise the poor guy's probably terrified of what's going to happen at home. Kagome gives him an appreciative smile that I'm sure melts his heart and chases his insecurities away.

"You know," Kagome starts, "for a moment, I'm sure we weren't Emiri and Ken anymore… We were ourselves, just enjoying the feel of each other. I could swear that what happened, if only for a fleeting moment."

"You're right," Inuyasha agrees, and we the cameraman decides to pause the recording so the actors can share a heated kiss, probably to relive the feelings from back then. Me, I don't know which way too look. I think there was an interesting magazine here somewhere; this might take a while.

* * *

**_A/N: *Salsa also means sauce, hehe. Hot salsa = hot sauce. I just thought I'd throw it in for consideration._**

**_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I sure as Hell enjoyed writing it, hehe :) Until next time.  
_**


	4. behind the scenes

**Act on it**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 4 – Behind the **__**Scenes**_

_**

* * *

**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor do I make money out of what I write. I do it just for fun. Unfortunately Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko... *sigh*

* * *

_**A/N: All right. I hope you enjoy this one. Being Best Actor for years has made Kagome a real bitch and it shows in how she takes everything for granted. Inuyasha has always been a jerk, so there shouldn't be an explanation for his moronic behavior :) I just love these two.**_

* * *

"Get the fuck back here, bitch, dammit!"

Even the director flinched away at the superstar's obviously angry tone as everyone seemed to have scattered away, hiding into dark corners to watch the exchange. It was like a ticket to the cinema. They could all enjoy the show, but you wouldn't hear _hey, where's my popcorn?_ or such. No one would dare.

Kagome resolutely ignored the usually cocky hanyou, a smug grin playing on her lips. She'd shown him, all right!

Trotting up to a couch on the set, she picked an unfamiliar fur coat and proceeded to push her hand through a floppy sleeve, enjoying the feel of the smooth fabric. It didn't even occur to her that it might belong to someone, since she knew she would pay that person for it – whoever it was. She just liked it, so she would take it. That's how it had been for a really long time.

She was harshly brought out of her musings, however, when a clawed hand grabbed her by the elbow and turned her around to face none other than an angry Inuyasha. She could almost taste the milliseconds that passed before he opened his straightforward mouth to cough up some equally straightforward words.

"What the Hell was that about? Who do you _fucking_ think you are?"

"And here you are Mr Takahashi giving us a piece of your gallantry," she shot back, a hint of amusement in her voice. If he were to judge by her ridiculously wide smile, he would say she was enjoying it an ounce too much.

His proximity was a little intimidating, but she felt like laughing. She had to give it to herself; it was the best thing she'd ever done. Stomp on Inuyasha's foot with her heels right after the director screamed CUT? Puh-_lease_; who else could be proud to flaunt this accomplishment? His surprised whimper was the best ever – he'd resembled a puppy so damn much. And what was even better – they had it on tape, since the cameraman had been so interested in what would come next that he decided to tape ahead.

"Explain yourself wench, cause I ain't got the whole damn day."

"Oh, you're just embarrassed cause I revealed your true identity, _puppy_," she taunted, giggling hopelessly. Here he was, completely the opposite of that cold, calculating man everyone knew him to be and she was the one who had triggered this outburst. Oh, she was so _proud_!

He was fuming; that much was obvious. And the others were all watching – that was even more obvious.

"What the Hell are you looking at?" he bellowed, exposing his none-too-smooth character. "And you," he spat out looking at the annoyingly innocent-looking Kagome in front of him, "You," he hissed again, pointing at her nose as she tried to cross her eyes to look at his finger, "this isn't over, you hear me?" She started laughing when she got dizzy.

Pulling her elbow from his grip, she bowed deeply, almost to the ground, saying between giggles, "As you wish, Mister Puppy." Her laughter escalated when she was reminded that she had only pulled one arm up a sleeve when the coat suddenly fell to the ground near Inuyasha's feet.

She immediately straightened and broke into full-blown laughter. "See? Even the fur likes you."

The look on his face was absolutely _priceless_ as he left, blatantly ignoring the whispers and hidden chuckles.

She wanted war?

_Then war it is, wench._

* * *

I can't believe this! "Haha, this is so damn hilarious!" There aren't many things that make me laugh, but this is one of those lucky ones. Oh, Kagome, you're good…

Suddenly, Inuyasha grumbles in displeasure, deliberately showing us he's not enjoying our little fun. He is oh, so subtle. As always.

"I was kinda hoping you wouldn't remind them about that," he says to his grinning wife, "It took some time for me to clear my name after that tape _accidentally_ landed online."

Kagome's laughing now, but seriously; who can blame her?

"So right after a cool make out session you just stomped on his foot enough to make him whimper like a useless puppy?" I ask, and laugh at the same time. Somehow, I can't seem to help myself.

"Hey! Watch it!" Inuyasha threatens and I laugh harder, along with his wife.

"Relax, honey. You get to tell the next one," she says, a hidden promise in her eyes that makes me want to discover what they're talking about. What could it be? His grin is widely unsettling, but I can't wait to hear what he'll say next.

"Okay, you asked for it hon. Here goes nothing."

"Wait!" Kagome exclaims, grabbing his elbow. What's going on, really? "Let me tell something first. I don't think I've ever told you that. And then you can tell them about the other thing," she says with a wink as Inuyasha mumbles something to himself. I just hope we'll be able to decipher what he said on tape.

* * *

"Oh, spill everything, Miss Ladylove," Eri demanded enthusiastically, leaning over the table as if to hear better. Kagome just smiled knowingly and stirred her ice frappe as her three friends were dying to hear details.

"Come on, Honeysugar, you know you wanna tell us," Yuka chimed in, batting her eyelashes then laughing at her own silliness.

"Get real, _gays_. You're not going to hear a word from me," Kagome said with a smirk, crossing her chest with a manicured finger.

"Oh, you're so not fun," Eri pouted, leaning back against the back rest.

"But then again," Kagome said casually and the girls' interest was spiked again.

"All right. I made Inuyasha Takahashi whimper like the _dawg_ he is," she confided, wincing when she realised the whole café probably heard the outraged, simultaneous _Say Whaaaaat?!_

"Oh, get over yourselves. I stomped on his foot when he least expected it," she disclosed, giggling madly. "But he was just so cute. Such an adorable puppy. Oh, and those totally tweakable ears!"

"Oh, wait till we tell everyone!" the three girls ranted excitingly and Kagome did nothing to stop them.

* * *

"This is so not happening," Inuyasha mutters, his face _really_ sour.

"Believe it, loverboy. It's true. Now on with your story," his wife says, ignoring his pout.

* * *

"Oh?" Miroku asked, his eyebrow twitching.

"Just tell me where it is already, damn it!"

"Back to your old, grouchy self buddy? What happened? Or should I say, _who_ happened?"

"Oh, very fucking funny. Did you just crack a joke, monk?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically, proud of himself when he saw his friend's suddenly non-too-amused expression. "Exactly. Now tell me where the Hell it is."

"What do you want it for?" Miroku asked testily.

"Old days," the hanyou replied with a devious grin.

A few hours passed until Kagome sat in the new Café her friends had recommended. It wasn't anything impressive about it; they just made a pretty good tea. She was alone, but it was by her will. She wanted a getaway. _This_ was her perfect getaway.

She was about to complain to the waitress that she hadn't given her enough sugar when a hand appeared on hers. She looked at it for a couple seconds before trailing her eyes upwards. The hand was attached to a body. _Weird._ It was a familiar body with a familiar short, silver, fang necklace. _Just like Inuyasha's._

Suddenly alarmed, she looked up to see Inuyasha's triumphant smirk and she scoffed.

"Here to enjoy some tea, Dogboy?"

His smirk died on his lips at her question.

"Keh. No, _we_ are here to do an interview," he said, gesturing towards the people behind them. Eyes widening, Kagome quickly straightened herself and smiled warmly. "Oh, hello, my name is Kagome Higurashi," she told them cheerfully.

"We know," they said in a similar tone.

While the two movie critics were discussing with Kagome a few things before the interview, Inuyasha seized the opportunity to fish an odd-looking object out of his pocket. It was a spider toy. A pretty realistic one, too. And it was big enough to fit into someone's mouth. He just hoped she wouldn't swallow it as he inspected her tea and was glad to see it was dark. Slipping the spider inside the tea, he grinned to himself.

Immediately, he assumed his poker face as Kagome looked at him suspiciously.

"What?" he asked innocently, shrugging.

"Nothing," she said and took her tea, still talking to the two people.

Inuyasha's eyes were transfixed on her mouth that was inches apart from the edge of the tea cup, but they kept asking questions and she kept pushing it aside to answer them. He almost blew his cover when he decided to _make_ her drink it, but suddenly, the delicious few inches disappeared as she took a _biiig_ gulp.

His ears flattened against his scalp at her scream and his eyes scrunched shut. Opening his eyes, he saw that she'd spit the spider on the critics' faces along with the tea and her saliva. Damn, that was better than suspected.

No. What was better was that she thought it was an _actual_ spider. And, of course, started spinning around, and squirming, and cursing, and twisting, and –

"Relax, wench," he told her, grabbing a hold of her wrist to stop her from jumping around while laughing wholeheartedly at the show she was providing. He took the spider from the floor to show her it was a rubber one. "See?" he said, squeezing it to show it made a high pitched noise, "It's not a real spider."

Her face was beyond imagination as her eyes darted from Inuyasha to the two appalled critics and the cameraman that undoubtedly had it all on tape.

Suddenly, she burst in laughter along with the half demon.

"That was pretty childish, Takahashi," she noted, still laughing at the retreating critics and at herself.

"Yeah," he said, leaning his arm on her shoulder and laughing along with her, "pretty childish. But I got you back."

"You did," she admitted with a smile. "But now you're going to buy me another tea. And with more sugar, too," she added, pouting.


	5. almost

**Act on it**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 5 – Almost**_

_**

* * *

**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor do I make money out of what I write. I do it just for fun. Unfortunately Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko... *sigh*

* * *

"Can you give us ten?" Kagome asks, a strange look on her face. I could call it reluctance. If I didn't know at least a bit about her, I could call it shyness. Till I catch the way she looks at her husband from the corner of her eye. She thinks she's slick, eh?

"Minutes?" I ask, as if it isn't obvious. Inuyasha looks uncomfortable, too, and his legs are crossed. I can think of a few reasons why his face is all red and why he keeps pulling at his collar.

"Actually," he says, his voice suspiciously gruff, "make that fifteen." There it is. Another glance at one another. This is _really_ weird. And pretty much obvious, too. So I grin.

"That fast, huh?" Kagome's face is tomato-red and her eyes onion-wide and Inuyasha squirms some more.

"Eh? No! Shippo!" she protests, "We just… uh… have something to talk about."

For the record, I'm still pretty much grinning from ear to ear. "Oh, sure. You guys go ahead and _talk_." I'm not sure, but from this angle I can almost swear I saw her gulp before standing and beckoning for Inuyasha to follow her. "There's a bathroom no one really uses on the second floor," I yell after them.

Of course, all this is understandable. The woman has her needs. Well, Inuyasha, too. Especially after what they've just told me. Sweet Jesus, Mother of… That was intense! But I have the feeling they're keeping something from me.

The story they've just told me… well it goes like this:

* * *

"No!" she said firmly, her voice signalling that she would have it no other way.

"I'm sorry," Phil said just as firmly, his voice clearly stating he wasn't sorry at all, "but Renkotsu and Shiori changed the script. After that first scene, Hell, I can't blame them… So swallow your pride, Higurashi, and learn the lines till tomorrow. We all know you can do it. Heck, even without the lines, you'll still cut a dash. And it's not like you have to worry about the leading male character; Inuyasha can handle himself just as well; he can learn the lines till 'morrow. So come on. I've been patient so far, but that's gonna change if you two are still acting like children."

Kagome's face was scrunched up in sheer rage, but Phil wasn't one to care at the moment. He had been thrown in a world full of demons and freaky actors, screenwriters and playwrights, so a pissed off Kagome wasn't scary at all.

"I'm still waiting for you to laugh," Kagome drawled between gritted teeth, her hands clenched into tight fists.

"Laugh?" Phil asked, an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Yeah, about the joke you just cracked."

"It's not a joke. Honestly, Higurashi. One would say you've never done such scenes. It will be a dream of Ken's, so we'll make it really blurry and stuff. We won't show much."

Kagome's face was the funny portrayal of murder intent, but she kept cool nevertheless.

"Fine," she said, "I'll do it just 'cause I'm a _professional_."

The next day came faster than Kagome would have wanted, and she found herself shivering in anticipation of the scenes they would have to shoot. Damn Renkotsu and damn Shiori! Couldn't they see she and Inuyasha weren't exactly lovers material?!

Still, determined, Kagome walked up to Sesshomaru, who had certainly come earlier. Shrugging her coat off her shoulders, she swallowed thickly and looked around to see if Inuyasha was there yet.

"He's not here," she heard the older brother say.

"Like I care," she scoffed, resisting temptation to cross her arms childishly. She _did_ care; in fact, she was terrified of those more-than-lewd scenes she would have to take part in with none other than _Inuyasha_. Of course, they wouldn't be really doing _it_, but it was as close as it could get.

"He's probably in some room for a quickie with Shiori," he said amusedly, waiting for her precious reaction. He wasn't disappointed when her lips pursed and her eye visibly twitched.

"What?!" she demanded almost silently.

Sesshomaru found himself having to suppress the need to snicker. "It was a joke. Shiori is too young for him."

"What are you saying? Shiori is older than me!" Kagome exclaimed, drawing the attention of almost everyone around them. Sesshomaru was the only one of the two who wasn't oblivious to this fact.

"So what, Higurashi? That means he's too old for you, too. Why? Did you want to be old enough for him?"

Her gasp told him he won. Scowling, she pushed past him, making sure her elbow would brush harshly against his. Sesshomaru _smiled_.

* * *

They barely told me this one, but they had to, because it was probably one of the most famous scenes they've been in together. Kagome's face was all rosy while she was relating the facts, but it seemed to me like something was missing. Like, something _big_ was missing.

* * *

Inuyasha arrived rather late, his face flushed and his whole demeanour stiff. It didn't take a genius to figure out he was nervous. He was nervous the way nobody had seen him before. Not even his brother. Which begged the question, what could possibly trigger this unease? It was a clear fact that he didn't like Higurashi very much, but he'd done movies with persons he'd disliked before, even sexual scenes, and it hadn't seemed to bother him that much. Now, he was all sweating.

"Let's get this over with," he said loud enough for Phil to hear and glower.

"Whatever" was his answer. "Here," Phil said, pointing at the set where a round bed completed the image of a wholly romantic view. Candles and roses were spread on the floor. The director watched Inuyasha freeze completely, a look of horror mixed with something unrecognisable on his face. Kagome had stiffened as well, only then noticing Inuyasha's arrival.

She cleared her throat and chose to spare Inuyasha the trouble of protesting.

"Phil, don't you think this is a cliché? Come on, a bed and candles and roses? For your best movie ever? Pff!" Inuyasha's eyes burnt holes into hers as they locked gazes for an instant, a rare look of relief and gratitude on his features.

Her words seemed to get Phil's attention, however, as his head snapped towards her. "So what do you suggest?"

Kagome gulped as all eyes regarded her, even those two whose intensity she wanted to never feel. "W-well," she said, her voice quivering as her eyes darted to the piano in a far corner, "maybe on the piano or something." The director's eyes glinted in awe as he nodded frantically.

"Yes! Amazing idea!"

Working with astonishing speed, Phil himself went to clear the room around the piano and throw a few rags on it, as if it'd been a fight there recently. He went over to Shiori and pulled the paintbrushes and watercolours from her hands and placed them on the piano. Kagome had to give it to him; the set seemed incredibly sensual. She knew exactly what she and Inuyasha would have to do, and she was sure he did, too.

"All right," he said, grinning in excitement like a child, this will be remarkable! Remember, you have to make it look real. No fighting, no biting each other's heads off, 'kay?"

Kagome nodded wordlessly, but she couldn't tell if Inuyasha had, as well.

She went by the windowsill to assume her position and heard a door close. Inuyasha surely had walked out. She waited a couple of minutes to make sure he'd be ready for the scene. Sighing as the script told she should, she ran a nervous hand through her tresses, her nightgown moving with the wind that came through the window. She hugged herself and smiled, wetting her lips as she watched the moon shine.

"I know you're there," she said firmly, loudly, despite the fact that the room was empty. The door creaked open, revealing a soaked Inuyasha. His almost see-through clothes hugged his skin like a second one as his hair clung to his head, drops of rain falling on the floor with each step he took towards her.

"Kanna said you didn't leave. She said you're still planning on killing all those people, but not today."

"Emiri – " he tried, his voice pleading, but she shook her head, effectively silencing her lover.

"It's not that I don't understand," she whispered, her eyes never leaving the moon, "it's just that I don't _approve_."

His gasp was audible and it clashed against the walls of the room. The bed was as she always kept it: round, with an army of candles and rose petals surrounding it.

"I can't understand how Kanna is so at ease with everything. But she's weird like that; I know," Emiri said. Her eyes fell on a few stars that wilted under the heat of her gaze. "But I'm still yours," she whispered, her voice shaking.

Ken bit his lower lip, closing his eyes slowly, his brows furrowing in distress. Without a second thought, he wrapped the small girl in his arms and she whimpered, leaning her head on his shoulder. Their story was one of death, one of love that couldn't live.

Slowly, he ran kisses down the column of her neck, his tongue darting out every so often to caress her silky skin. Her body abruptly pushed back against his, every curve of hers moulding perfectly to him.

Inuyasha grunted, quickly disentangling himself from Kagome and muttering a pathetic "Excuse me" as he trotted past the crew and out of the room. Stunned into silence, Kagome whirled around and watched him leave, noticing the equally surprised faces of the others. Sesshomaru was the only one who didn't look taken aback. If anything, he looked like he was enjoying himself.

Actually, Kagome was unsure why Sesshomaru was even there. He'd told her he had to do something important just the day before. Had he cancelled? Just to watch Inuyasha and her have a love scene together? That was a very _disturbing_ thought.

After about five minutes when the room was quiet as death, Inuyasha came back in and frowned, but obviously a lot more comfortable than he'd looked when he'd run out.

"All right," he said hoarsely, "let's do this again."

Again, he went outside and entered at Emiri's words, following the same path as he had. When he finally had her in his arms, he exhaled heavily. Emiri whimpered, this time more noisily, her head falling back on his shoulder. His lips found her neck that was bare to his gaze and they trailed light kisses, occasionally letting his tongue collide wither skin, eliciting palpable shivers from the woman in his arms. Her body pressed abruptly against his and he stiffened for a moment, but didn't pull away this time. He looked behind fleetingly, as if to measure the room, his gaze falling on the piano.

His right hand rose to cup her breast and her body arched against his, making him smile. Ken's kisses grew more desperate as he guided them backwards towards the piano, which was just a few steps away from them. Emiri pulled away from him, pushing the straps of her nightgown down her arms in a sudden desire to feel the cool air against her bare shoulders.

She felt Ken's hands grip her waist as he brought her harshly against the piano. She grunted at the quick pain from the impact as a few shrill sounds erupted in the room from the piano, making the hairs on the back of their necks stand still with newly born excitement.

Without saying a single word, Ken's zipper came loose noisily as they seemed to struggle with each other awkwardly on the uneven surface. Mouths tasting each other in a frenzy, Ken pushed her nightgown upwards, toying with her panties.

Suddenly, he pulled away and slowly, _slowly_ pulled her panties down her legs, his eyes connecting deeply with hers as she was compelled to look at him. He hovered above her, his breath flirting with her lips, until flesh tasted flesh. He thrust inside her abruptly, causing her to arch her back off the piano and slam the heel of one hand into the piano keys as the other one rose above her hand, accidentally slapping the paintbrushes as they fell, spreading colour on the dark surface and her hair that lay sprawled chaotically.

Her moans escalated in a tight crescendo and Kagome knew for sure that they would add an increasingly restless song that would conclude with a sharp ending as her pretended climax would wash over her, indicating the end of the dream.

True to the script, Ken's grunts matched Emiri's moans for more and they suddenly fell still.

The world stopped.

Kagome could feel it and Inuyasha could surely feel it, as well, as the director and the whole crew watched them agape. The didn't seem to be moving, so when the protagonists straightened themselves and awkwardly tried to soften their dishevelled looks no one moved an inch. Not even Sesshomaru, but then again, he was always quite the stiff and unmoving person.

Kagome coughed uncomfortably and the others immediately snapped to reality, although silently. It felt like a really bad and awkward movie, but instead it was reality. She and Inuyasha had really shocked them into silence. She felt self-conscious, knowing exactly how puffy her lips were and how shaken she looked because of his all-consuming passion.

Inuyasha pulled his jacket on and didn't wait to hear the upcoming comments or to do another take as he stormed outside, his clothes still clinging to him from the supposed rain. Kagome watched him leave for the second time and wondered if maybe he'd felt the same thing as she had.

* * *

Of course, that was hot as Hell. I have GOT to see the movie.

After Kagome retold how the filming went, I asked them if they really did _climax_. They didn't answer.

But when I asked about the deal with the paintbrushes and the piano, Kagome did answer.

"I honestly don't know why Emiri would have paintbrushes and a piano since she's a dancer. But it's not like she's not allowed to do anything else other than dancing. But either way, do you really think the audience noticed?" she asked sceptically.

"Okay, I get your point," I said. These people are _mad_. I love them.

* * *

_**A/N:**__** You should ask yourselves why Shippo felt something was aloof about the married couple :D**_

_**Well, as you can see, I'm back to this story. Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but… oh, well… I hope you liked this chapter :)**_


	6. revelations

**Act on it**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 6 – Revelations**_

_**

* * *

**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor do I make money out of what I write. I do it just for fun. Unfortunately Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko... *sigh*

* * *

**_A/N: I don't know how I fell about this chapter... well, the end is coming soon, but I'll still play around with the characters a bit before that. Don't be so surprised that Kagome and Inuyasha are so open about their private life in this story - it's just so it can make things more embarrassing and - hopefully - funnier._** **_Enjoy :)_**

* * *

Naturally, it wasn't the last movie Inuyasha and Kagome had to do together. When it released, _Still Breathing_ was the biggest success with ridiculously huge crowds waiting for it. The fact that it had both their favourite actors was a plus. Actually, it was what made the movie amazing. Their performance was flawless – the movie was a triumph for both the director _and_ the actors.

But despite all that, there was nothing more Kagome wanted than to be done with all the praising, awards and everything else. It seemed she had to spend quite a large amount of time with Inuyasha, and it wasn't something she wanted. But they had to act very civil around each other, lest they would disappoint their fans. Polls had appeared all over internet as to how much it would take until they became an item. A real-life item. It was all nonsense, Kagome considered, but she guessed people liked deceiving themselves. It was her opinion. Well, that until Inuyasha appeared at her door at 2 o'clock in the morning. Very, _very_ pissed off.

Eyebrows cocked, Kagome welcomed him inside and he stormed past her, not even bothering to say anything. She assumed it had to do with his sour mood rather than his manners. Minutes passed and neither said anything. The silence was becoming uncomfortable, so Kagome decided she should say something first, seeing as Inuyasha had no intention of starting a conversation with her. Actually, he wasn't even facing her, as he'd strolled by the window and kept staring outside.

"Uh… is there anything I can do for you?" Her tone was calm, pleasant, after so many years of practice. Finally, he turned around and she could still see his furrowed brows. His irritation was a palpable notion.

"As you can see," he drawled spitefully as if she'd killed him and he wanted to get back at her, "I'm horny."

Kagome was agape. Swiftly closing her mouth, her eyes switched of their own accord to his pelvis, where she could clearly see his rather... bulging issue. Blushing genuinely, she tried to keep her gaze on his face this time. After everything, she couldn't believe she was being so shy, but having him in her house in the middle of the night openly declaring he was horny did that to her. She couldn't decide if he wanted to be 'serviced' or to… _what else?_ she asked herself.

"Um… okay," she said, trying to keep calm, "And what are you here for?" She didn't want to jump to conclusions – that usually brought her nowhere – so she did the only thing she could: she waited for him to answer.

Without any trace of shame or hesitation, "You did this," Inuyasha said, slightly thrusting his hips forward so there would be no mistake as to what he was talking about. Kagome stood staring stupidly at Inuyasha's form, trying to realize what he was saying. _You did this_, her mind repeated incessantly before continuing on its own, _Now you fix it_. Suddenly, she felt the voracious need to jump into the hanyou's arms and tackle him to the ground like before and then…

* * *

"Like before?" I snap, feeling my cheeks heat up at the implications. What before? When?! Nobody mentioned any previous time something like this happened. Is this what I felt they're hiding from me? From my angle, which is a perfect one, Kagome's cheeks are all rosy. She's flushed, while Inuyasha is the colour of blood.

"Fuck, I thought we weren't going to tell anyone!" he says, rubbing his palm over his face in sheer frustration. Busted, you guys!

"It slipped!" Kagome counters, defending herself. I just grin. They can't be more obvious.

"What did?" I decide to chime in, grinning from ear to ear. Soon they'll be telling us all about it, if I know them well enough. Inuyasha sighs and looks at his feet, avoiding my gaze. Heh, that's nice.

"You might as well tell him now," I hear him grumble and secretly praise him for the comment. Yes, Kagome, please do so! But she's not so wonderful anymore. "No!" she all but shouts, her eyes wide as onions and really, it's quite a cute sight.

"Why not?" he snaps, "You're the one who told him anyway!"

"It _slipped_," she clarifies once again and her eyes narrow in challenge. This is what I've been waiting for! It's so fun and easy to just watch them quarrel.

"Fine," Inuyasha drawls, smirking, a fang poking out from under his lips. "Have it your way then." Looking at me then, he snickers. "If she doesn't want to tell you then _I'll_ tell you." For the first time, Kagome leaves her seat in a flash and appears in front of her husband, looking like… well, I wouldn't know, since the only thing I can see is her back. They're probably having a glaring contest, and Inuyasha's clearly won from the dejected way Kagome goes back to her seat.

"That night at the café we stayed till late, just chatting. After a while, the café was just too crowded and _hot_ for us to stay in, if you catch my drift. And then we decided to take it somewhere more private. Somewhere where she could tackle me to the ground and have her way with-"

"Shut up!" Kagome suddenly says, her eyes wide. I'm in love with Inuyasha's sincerity.

"What, love? Isn't it how it happened?" he asks, pretty much amused. Can't blame him, though, but his wife is mortified.

"So why did you still act hostile around each other?" I can't help but ask. I'm intrigued.

"It wasn't an act," Inuyasha says seriously. "I couldn't control myself around her anymore, so it ticked me off." Yeah. He's straightforward like that.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolds, glaring at him as he glares back.

"Everyone knows I'm a half demon bitch, so it's pretty obvious!"

So that time when he dashed out of the room in the middle of a scene and… whoa. Too much information.

"Can you return to what you were telling us Kagome?" I ask, trying to stop them from killing each other in front of me. Suddenly, her mischievous eyes tell me she's up to something. Smirking, she goes, "Sure, Shippou."

* * *

Stuttering, Kagome could only gape at him. "Wh-what do you m-mean?"

"Jesus, wench, you should be able to figure it out; you're not entirely clueless! Do you want me to spell it out for you?" he snapped angrily, clearly annoyed. Was it because he was hard as a rock or because of his usual self? It was probably both. But soon her irritation kicked in. "I understand your _predicament_, idiot, but I don't understand what you're here for," she explained, furrowing her brows and crossing her arms over her chest as a sign of protest. He huffed then, showing his fangs ever so slightly. "What? Are you here so I can _fix_ this for you?" she asked in annoyance, gesturing towards his obvious hard-on.

Flushing, Inuyasha backed away a few steps. "N-no, dammit! Actually…" he looked away "I don't know what I'm here for." He looked contemplative for a minute and she thought he was seriously considering fleeing before he continued, "But anyway, I came to tell you it's your fault!" He was so childish.

"Oh, so it's _my_ fault you can't control your hormones!"

"That's not what I meant!" he barked back at her, almost getting into her face, "I can't fuck anyone else, dammit!"

That surely stopped her. "Wh-what?"

Reluctantly, Inuyasha averted his eyes and sighed. "I don't know why," he explained smoothly, "but I can't sleep with anyone else, no matter how much I try."

Countless scenarios where Inuyasha would try to fuck another woman and fail swam through Kagome's mind and she was startled to realise she was both jealous and pleased. But what did that mean? Was she such a good fuck he couldn't forget their one night together? Well, _he_ certainly was a god in bed, but that didn't mean anything.

"Um… and where are you going with this?" she asked shakily.

"I don't know…"

"Umm… okay." She gulped.

* * *

"I can't believe you told us something so intimate!" I exclaim. My mind is still rather slow from processing all this info.

"What can I say?" Kagome replies with a lopsided smirk, "I love to publicly embarrass my husband. Anyway, I told it in such great detail only because he told you about the other time. The first time. This was our agreement."

"Right," I whisper, "Oh my God. I still can't believe you told me this!"

She giggles, "Silly."

Needless to say, Inuyasha's sulking. Noticing this as well, "Honey," Kagome says in a sugar-coated voice, "wasn't this our agreement?"

"I'm not talking to you," he huffs, glowering.

Suddenly, the mood changes from playful to… dark. "Oh, you _will_ talk to me, dog boy. Unless…" And she lets the threat hang in the air as Inuyasha stiffens. "Yeah," he agrees, "that was the agreement."

"That night… did anything happen afterwards?" I ask curiously. I should have known they wouldn't tell me anything about it. They literally stay silent.

"Okay," I shift my attention towards Inuyasha, "So what are you so embarrassed about?" I ask, "Is it 'cause you went to Kagome's to show her you were hard for her?"

"Damn, fox! Shut up!" For the record, Inuyasha's face is _red_. Sighing, he says, "how about we tell you about that thing with Sesshomaru?"

"What thing?"

* * *

"I am not," the youkai agent argued, his face expressionless.

"You _watched_ us even though you had no business doing it!" Kagome countered, blushing prettily to match her shirt. To make it clear, they were at Inuyasha's apartment. "How are we supposed to think you are anything else but a pervert?"

"Do not insult me, Higurashi, because I am no pervert," he warned, narrowing his eyes. Then he smirked impishly. "I was merely curious. I wanted to know how you behaved around each other after _that night_."

Yeah. Sesshomaru had known all along. So there they were, cornering the poor guy, even though the full demon was anything but poor, and he had merely wanted to watch them being uncomfortable around each other because of that incident.

"And how convenient," Sesshomaru added suddenly, still smirking, "to find you both at Inuyasha's apartment. Should I assume you were waiting for me to ask me this stupid question?"

Caught. Damn.

"We were, er... that is…" Inuyasha stammered, but Sesshomaru cut him off. "I have something for you and you _will_ accept, unless you want everyone to share my knowledge." Both actors had the grace to blush. "Good. It's settled then. You will work together in another movie. This one will be an action movie; you'll be against each other in the beginning, kind of like how you were in real life then get together, kind of like now. So you should do fine." Inuyasha looked like he was going to protest, but a well placed glare from his brother stopped him. "And I suppose I should inform you about the fact that the forums are raging. People want to know if you're together. They didn't miss the looks you've sent each other at that last interview."

"We did _not_ send each other looks!" Kagome countered childishly, but even Inuyasha knew to roll his eyes and sigh. "Fine," she reluctantly agreed, "we did. But it wasn't that obvious anyway!"

"For romance-famished fans it was. You forget, my dear Kagome, that they inspect every detail," Sesshomaru proudly stated.

"And what do you suggest?" she asked.

"Make your relationship public."

This time it was Inuyasha who chimed in. "But there is no relationship!"

"_Yet_," Kagome all but growled and the other actor cowered in front of the wild woman. "Yes," Inuyasha admitted, "yet. Sh-should we talk about it?"

"I think I have to go kill someone, or do something that I usually do in my spare time, so I must leave you," Sesshomaru announced opportunely, taking the cue and closing the door behind him. Yep, things were looking great.


	7. give them what they want

**Act on it**

_**

* * *

Chapter 7 - Give them what they want**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor do I make money out of what I write. I do it just for fun. Unfortunately Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko... *sigh*

* * *

So they made their relationship public. It was probably the best idea Sesshomaru had ever had, except for the freaky messages they sometimes received in the middle of the night from God-knows-who. They could never track down the creepers, so after a while they stopped trying.

Sometimes they were e-mails like:

_I wanna c a movie where Inuyasha licks Kagome's clit and then she moans his name reaaaally loud_

or

_the last movie had 2 much action in it, u should have put more of InuKag_

or – perhaps the most disturbing one

_didn't inuyasha have an older brother that's as sexy as he is? i__ want a movie with a threesome, kags has got to be in it_

Also, there were various types of text messages – how people got their numbers was still a mystery:

_gorgeous, dog-boy doesn't deserve you. you should come here to daddy, cause I can give you more than you'll ever wish _– that one had Inuyasha particularly snappy

or

_I'm interested in directing a porn of you two, call me at,_ blah blah; unfortunately, fake number

or

_I liked your last part, it was really sexy. It made me cum_ – yes, that one annoyed Inuyasha to the fullest, too

or

_Inu-puppy, I wish you could flick those adorable ears against my clit, it's be soooo delicious. ps: drop the bitch, she's __UGLY_ – that both disgusted Inuyasha and pissed Kagome off. She couldn't look at his ears without wanting to do some strangling for a whole month.

There were times when making their relationship public helped a lot:

"You have got to be kidding me!" Her arms rose into the air, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was Higurashi Kagome and they wouldn't let her in? That hadn't happened since highschool. Her bottom lip twitched in annoyance and she somehow found the inner restraint she needed not to give the asshole guard a piece of her mind.

The club was Takahashi property, didn't this guy watch TV at all?

_With how much time he probably spends here, I guess not…_

"Miss, I already told you, you have no invitation, you don't pass. Club rules, I didn't make 'em and I can't change 'em. You can be the president himself and I still won't let you in," he declared. Partially, she was proud of how faithful the guard was but couldn't help but cringe at the thought of Inuyasha coming back from the car to get in.

Speaking of the demon, the sexy, famous actor dressed in a red t-shirt and comfortable jeans pulled her against his chest and nibbled on her ear seductively, instigating the foreplay for the night. The club was surely heated, but the night was not, so Inuyasha felt the need to do something about it.

"Missed me?" he whispered against her ear, completely oblivious of the wide-eyed guard that ad stiffened quite abruptly, the weight of the situation suddenly weighing heavily on him. The hanyou kept trying to take Kagome in public, regardless of who was watching, but she blatantly – and quite noticeably – refused. She was too interested in watching the guard squirm in regret.

"No," she said simply, grinning at his pout, "now can we _please_ go inside?" Her frustration didn't go unnoticed, all of a sudden Inuyasha seemed to notice they weren't alone.

"Oh, hi," he said dryly, realizing the man had stared at them the whole time. "Enjoyed the show?" He would have gone a lot farther if it hadn't been for the fat – well not fat, but sturdy – guy watching them, too.

"Hello, Takahashi-sama," he greeted instantly, knowing danger when it watched him in the eye.

Inuyasha was really not in the mood for this, but why did he feel like stalling? "Nice shirt," he said. It was part of the uniform.

"Thank you."

It was night time and there was nothing special about the weather, except for the slight breeze that made Kagome's delicious thighs be uncovered even more with every movement of her skirt.

"Right this way, Takahashi-sama," the guard said, opening the door for them. Still, Inuyasha didn't budge even when Kagome seemed relieved to be able to enter.

"Honey, what's wrong?" he heard her call out, but couldn't really focus on that. There was something wrong about this scenario here.

"Why didn't you get in without me?" It was truly unusual for her to wait for him all those minutes he'd spent in the car looking for that something he'd thought he'd lost.

"Um…" Her nervousness got the best of her, because for the first time in her life Higurashi Kagome pitied a person that was underneath her socially. She pitied the guard that had merely done his job and she could clearly see him almost trembling. Well, his fear probably had to do with the fact that Inuyasha was pretty much hanyou and he could pretty much kill him if he got angry. And the fact that the guard hadn't let his girlfriend inside for many minutes was sure something that would enrage Inuyasha, Kagome knew.

"I'm thirsty," she tried lamely, "aren't you?" But it worked, because he simply narrowed his eyes at her and followed her inside, probably ignoring the guard's relieved sigh that even she heard.

* * *

"What?!"

I swear, Inuyasha is such a baby. I don't know how Kagome puts up with him.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard!" he declares, ready to punch some sense into the world by his thinking. Too bad Kagome' eye is twitching.

"Inuyasha, the man didn't intend to do it. Aren't you proud that your security is steadfast?" There's a hint of a smile on her lips, I can't see through it because it's natural. Real. And I notice something that's been on my tongue for a while now, but should I say it out loud? I'm sure she's heard the gossip, but should I really be so straightforward?

Oh, Hell, "I see you've changed, Kagome. Is that compassion I'm hearing about?" I try to keep it playful and she smiles. I hadn't expected her to smile. Not while being the bitch everyone says she is.

"Well, Inuyasha treats people far worse than I've ever done it, so one of the two of us has to act mature for a change and-"

"Hey!" said hanyou protests. "_Inuyasha_," he emphasizes so there is no way we can miss the subject of this sentence, "is right here. So stop talking 'bout me like you know me!"

Kagome's dry look.

"Don't _I_ know you?" she asks sourly and he smiles tentatively, clearly apologetic.

"Um, sorry, love, I-"

She waves him off with a smile, "No problem. Just trying to give you a scare here."

"And you managed," he grumbles.

I've been trying to tell you. Kagome's cool like that.

* * *

She honestly thought something was wrong with him. Not because of the heavy, almost ridiculous way he'd been drinking for the last half an hour, but by the way his hand was trembling and feeling his heart every so often.

"What's the matter honey? Does it hurt?" She tried her sweet voice, but her acting skills were actually pretty poor while seeing him like this.

"Huh?" His eyes focused on her, or so she thought, "No. Neah, don't mind me." He snorted and took another sip – well, more like a gulp – then let his head fall on the table. He couldn't be _that_ drunk yet.

"You're going to tell me what's wrong with you and you're going to do it _now_." It wasn't the fact that her tone was dangerously low even for his half-intoxicated brain, but rather the tight grip she had on his left ear that froze him.

"Jesus, woman, get a grip!" he got to his feet, forcing her hand to separate from the abused ear. She never did that, which meant she was pissed. "What's wrong with you?" he asked in sheer outrage, his eyes narrowing to the point of closing while he swayed slightly on his feet. The only odd thing was that his words weren't slurred at all.

Oh, she thought she would boil, "What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with _you_?" Sometimes she just wanted to kick him between his legs.

But then she decided against it.

"I can't help loving the jerk" was always her excuse.

Then he turned nervous again and pressed his hand against his chest again.

"Does your heart hurt?" She was worried, very much so, firstly because Inuyasha was a hanyou, which meant he did not get sick or feel pain so easily, and secondly, she… well… she was just worried. "We can go home or to the hospital or maybe-"

"You're not gonna let me do it at my own pace, will ya?" He sighed, cryptic questions were always his thing, she didn't even try to understand him.

But when he bit his lips and lowered himself to one knee in front of her… suddenly, everything made perfect sense.

The club around them was silent, because unexpectedly there was no club anymore. There were no people either, just the two of them caught in the webs of time, unsure if they wanted to ever be untangled. He still seemed a bit hazy, but she knew he wasn't that drunk, despite how much alcohol he'd downed – he was hanyou.

Proverbial birds started singing and wind picked up around them, it was the most romantic thing they'd ever shared. They could no longer hear the wild beats of club music ringing in their ears, the smell of sweat and heavy perfume didn't permeate the air around them, and nothing was what seemed anymore, they were breathless.

Kagome was hard-pressed not to say "Yes!" before Inuyasha even asked her, but she finally understood why he'd been feeling his chest so many times, the ring had to be in his pocket.

Agonizingly slow, the hanyou took out a red box and opened it for her to see the most delicate, most beautiful ring her eyes had ever been graced with. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes, it was becoming increasingly difficult to breathe.

But this wasn't a movie, it was real life, and real life wasn't always a fairy tale.

Reality smashed them in their foreheads when some drunken idiot tripped against Inuyasha and the hanyou lost his grip on the box as it feel to the floor. Even with a suddenly sore eye, the idiot that had caused this tiny mishap wasn't any help as he accidentally kicked the box further away. The couple's eyes got infinitely wide and Inuyasha dove through the crows, fumbling on the floor for the precious, lost box. Of course, he could buy many more, but this was the one he'd specially chosen for her, it was the ring that held so many feelings and he would find it.

After a couple of minutes, he still swore to himself that he'd find it.

Dainty, delicate fingers tapped on his back and he got up abruptly, startled out of his concentration.

"Yeah?"

His eyes locked with Kagome's and he noticed her tears. Yes, he hadn't found the damned ring, but he was getting to it, there was no reason to get all flustered.

"Baby-"

His words died in his throat when she lifted her left hand for him to notice what was on her ring finger. A smile too bright threatened to split his face in two, he was just too happy.

"Yes?" he asked giddily, remembering how much he loved this woman.

"Why of course," she said with a perfect British accent, her face mirroring his. In his utter happiness, he got up with the full intent to hug her until she couldn't breathe, but forgot that he wasn't very stable on his feet of the moment as he stumbled a bit backwards. Kagome rushed to keep him steady.

"You're never drinking again," she warned, giving him her 'evil eye'.

"I agree," he told her grouchily, suddenly wondering why he had in the first place.

Then Kagome smiled and his world was caught in fireworks.

Sometimes he was just too sappy.

Her lips teased his cheeks, but he wanted more. Promises of forever lay ahead, they would just have to open the door to their happiness. As it was, the door was already half-open.

* * *

"Sesshomaru made me," he grunted after a while. "He said that people would be excited about it."

Kagome didn't doubt that he'd said that, but it surely wasn't the reason why Inuyasha asked her to marry him, she knew it. It was the only thing that kept the smile on her features.

"You do realise we're going to be married next month, don't you?" she asked him matter-of-factly and the hanyou just knew she had something up her sleeves.

"Where are you going with this?"

"Well, since I'm a well-known actress, I can't just change my name like that," she pointed out, and he understood, he really did, but, "Absolutely not."

Kagome whined, "Oh, come on. Please?"

"You're going to take my last name. That's final." There was no room for arguing in his statement, but she didn't feel like bending to his will.

"I'm keeping my last name and, honey, _that_ is final."

"The Hell you are," he snapped.

In the end, his possessiveness always won.

* * *

I'm not sure why, but Kagome's smiling and Inuyasha's sulking. Maybe I'm wrong, but I think he disagrees with what Kagome's just told us.

"It doesn't even matter that it didn't happen that way," he says and I feel triumphant, "the thing is that yes, she's now Kagome Higurashi-Takahashi."

"Proudly so," Kagome adds with that dazzling smile we all want to see more of. If Inuyasha can put it there, then I wish them all the happiness in the world. And all the other corny stuff, too.

And maybe I won't even show this interview to the world, maybe there's a line that shouldn't be crossed with personal details. I just feel like a really lucky fox right now, who would've thought I'd be here, watching Kagome try to stop Inuyasha from eye-fucking her? I'm sure I don't want to be seeing any more of their intimacy, so I should call it a day. I'm sure they get their happily ever after, they deserve it.

It's been real.

* * *

**_A/N: I bet you weren't expecting an ending :) Well, thank you so much for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you noticed how drastically I changed the view towards the end. I meant to do it :) It was quite challenge for me because it started with just a chapter and then I added and added and now it's done. Oh, and please review :)_**


End file.
